Nouvelle École, Nouveau Départ
by Xenalia
Summary: Allen est amnésique depuis un accident produit il y a 8 ans. Depuis ce temps, il vit avec Cross et change de pays... Toutefois, sa vie va changer puisque maintenant, il vient au Japon où il trouvera peut-être enfin des réponses. Yullen et Lucky
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma nouvelle histoire. Je vous préviens risques de très sérieux OOC parce que j'ai utilisé cette histoire pour un projet d'école donc j'avais dû modifier les personnages. C'est une school fic donc UA. Comme toujours un grand merci à ma beta Manga-x pour prendre le temps de relire mon travail et pour ses encouragements! Aussi, les updates ne seront pas régulières, mais je vais essayer d'updater cette fic le plus souvent possible.

Couples: Yullen et Lucky et autre a décidé. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à me les dire.

Disclaimer: -Man ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, qu'un jeune homme se réveillait déjà. Allen Walker grogna et ouvra ses yeux gris encore voilés par le sommeil. Il se tourna vers son cadran qui affichait 6 h 23 du matin. Il grogna de nouveau et s'enfouit sous les couvertures voulant se rendormir sans succès. À défaut d'être capable de dormir, il se leva et commença à se préparer pour aller prendre sa douche afin de se réveiller.

Une fois sa douche prise, Allen avait les idées plus claires. Aujourd'hui, il commençait sa première journée à l'école Kuroi Chitsujo. Selon les livres qu'il avait lus, l'école aurait été une école de prêtres noirs, d'exorcistes, bien qu'aujourd'hui elle n'avait aucun lien avec des prêtres. L'école avait juste décidé de garder le premier nom qu'elle avait eu. Allen avait déménagé au Japon avec son tuteur Marian Cross sur un coup de tête de celui-ci. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils déménageaient sur un coup de tête de Cross enfin, Cross ne lui avait jamais donné de raisons valables à ces déménagements soudains. Il avait passé de l'Angleterre, son pays natal, à l'Inde, aux États-Unis, à la France et maintenant au Japon. Il avait dû lire des dizaines de livres pour pouvoir se mettre à jour sur ce pays. Enfin, pas seulement pour se mettre à jour. Les écoles du Japon avaient toutes un concours d'entré. Donc il avait dû étudier comme un fou pour pouvoir réussir les examens d'entrée et être accepté dans une école. Allen se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer son déjeuner à l'américaine. En entrant dans la cuisine, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et vit qu'il était seulement 6 h 57. Allen soupira voyant qu'il lui restait encore près d'une heure avant de devoir se rendre à l'école. Il sortit une casserole doucement pour éviter de faire du bruit. Il n'avait aucune envie de réveiller Cross et de l'entendre se plaindre qu'Allen l'avait réveillé à une heure aussi matinale. Il commença alors à faire son déjeuner qui consistait de deux œufs, du bacon et des rôties dans le plus grand silence possible.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de le préparer et de le manger, il regarda à nouveau l'heure. Seulement vingt-trois minutes s'étaient écoulées. Allen soupira. Il avait pourtant pris son temps et il lui restait encore vingt minutes à perdre. Il décida qu'il était temps de se préparer pour l'école. Il monta donc dans sa chambre et se prépara. Allen alla sortir son uniforme de sa commode et le posa sur son lit. Il ôta son chandail et alla le mettre directement dans son panier de vêtements sales. Alors qu'il retourna à son lit enfiler son uniforme, il regarda derrière lui et vit son reflet dans le miroir. Il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs mi-longs et aux yeux gris, mais ce qui attira son regard, ce fut les marques qui parsemaient son dos. Ce dernier était parsemé de cicatrices et sur son omoplate gauche, on pouvait voir une marque différente des autres. Cette marque avec la forme d'un pentacle inversé qui, en son centre, contenait une tête de mort. Allen se crispa à sa vue. Il dévia son regard de la marque pour suivre les autres cicatrices qui s'étendaient jusqu'au bout de ses doigts de la main gauche. Allen soupira, perdu dans ses sinistres pensés. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il soit aussi marqué. D'après Cross, il n'avait que huit ans lorsque c'était arrivé. Déjà huit années s'étaient écoulées, et tout ce dont il arrivait à se souvenir n'était que de vagues impressions de moments si courts, qu'ils ne faisaient aucuns sens. Par contre, il se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'ils lui avaient imposé cette marque. Parfois, il en venait à maudire cette amnésie qui l'empêchait de se souvenir de ses huit premières années de vie, bien qu'il savait que très probablement, il ne supporterait pas toutes les horreurs de son passé.

Allen resta là, les yeux voilés par les souvenirs, pendant un certain temps, n'arrivant pas à se soustraire de ses pensées lugubres. Après un moment, il s'aperçut que quelqu'un l'appelait. Il se retourna et vit son tuteur, Marian Cross, qui le regardait impatiemment. Son tuteur avait l'air de sortir du lit avec ses longs cheveux rouges tout ébouriffés, sans compter qu'il n'était habillé que d'une robe de chambre, chose rare chez lui. Allen tourna son attention à ce que lui disait Cross, il n'avait pas besoin de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches planté là, au beau milieu de ta chambre, sans chandail à cette heure? vociféra-t-il tout en le pointant du doigt.

- Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées en m'habillant et que veux-tu dire par _« à cette heure_ »? répondit Allen.

- Ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'il est déjà 7 h 57.

- Quoi! Je suis mont 20, je ne peux pas m'être perdu dans mes pensées aussi longtemps, s'affola Allen allant enfiler son uniforme qui consistait en une chemise, un veston, une cravate ainsi qu'une paire de pantalons propre.

- Si tu pensais à _ça_, il n'y a rien d'étonnant et tu le sais, Allen. Évite d'y penser, tu te feras moins mal. Ah oui, je me sens de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, donc je vais te conduire à l'école. Ça t'empêchera de te perdre en chemin avec ton mauvais sens de l'orientation, lui dit Cross qui n'attendit pas la réponse de Allen pour aller se préparer.

Allen s'empêcha de rétorquer bien qu'il en aille très envie. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Cross lui offrait de l'amener quelque part, autant en profiter. Il savait que Cross était très occupé. Il travaillait à partir de la mi-matinée jusqu'à l'heure du souper et repartait après pour faire des recherches. Sur quoi? Ça, il n'en avait aucune idée. Disons qu'il avait beau être son tuteur, il ne le voyait guère depuis qu'il avait eu ce nouvel emploi. Allen alla prendre son cartable et fit le saut en entendant Cross lui crier de se dépêcher de descendre. Il descendit donc à toute vitesse, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers, ce qui était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Il prit ses clés du panneau qui était situé à côté de la porte d'entrée et sortit en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte. Il entra dans la voiture du côté gauche et sitôt qu'il eut attaché sa ceinture, Cross se mit en route.

Allen regarda la route, alarmé, puisque la voiture était du côté gauche de la rue avant de se rappeler que c'était ainsi que l'on conduisait ici, au Japon. Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence total. Lorsque Cross s'arrêta devant l'école, Allen avait déjà près de vingt minutes de retard. Il descendit de la voiture et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la portière, son tuteur parla.

- Allen, fais attention à toi, surtout à _eux_. Ils sont plus dangereux que ce qu'ils en ont l'air, alors méfie-toi, lui annonça Cross d'un air énigmatique. Avant que Allen puisse réagir, Cross avait fermé la portière et était parti. Allen fronça des sourcils. De qui parlait-il? Qui étaient ces personnes soi-disant dangereuses dont il devait se méfier?

-Hey toi là-bas, est-ce que tu comptes passer la journée planté sur le trottoir ou tu vas aller à l'école pour que je puisse fermer ce portail.

Allen se retourna et vit un vieil homme qui le regardait. Il présuma qu'il devait être le portier de l'école. Il s'excusa donc de le retarder et passa rapidement les grilles. Il ne prit pas le temps d'observer autour de lui, mais il pouvait déjà voir que l'école comportait deux étages ainsi qu'une clôture sur le contour du toit. Il en déduisit que l'on pouvait monter sur le toit. Il pouvait voir que le dessus des fenêtres se finissait en demi-cercle. Les doubles portes qui finissaient comme les fenêtres étaient atteignables par quelques marches de béton. Il pouvait voir qu'outre l'allée qui menait à l'école le terrain était complètement couvert d'herbe. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en voir plus, car il était arrivé aux portes. Il entra prestement étant donné qu'il était déjà suffisamment en retard.

Allen vit devant lui des petits casiers à chaussures. Il se rappela qu'on lui avait donné un casier pour ses chaussures lorsqu'il avait été inscrit à l'école. Il fouilla dans son cartable et trouva le papier qui lui indiquait quel était son casier. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci. Il ôta ses chaussures et prit ceux du casier pour mettre les siennes dedans. Allen vit donc s'afficher trois chemins devant lui. Il pouvait tourner à gauche, soit à droite ou encore aller tout droit. Il devait aller au secrétariat, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où ce secrétariat pouvait bien se trouver. Allen décida alors de tenter sa chance avec le couloir de gauche. L'école était immense! Il eut tôt fait de se perdre dans ce dédale de couloirs. Énervé, il accéléra la cadence et se retrouva très vite à marcher très rapidement dans ce labyrinthe qu'on appelait une école. Il tourna alors brusquement un coin et rentra dans un mur et tomba à terre. Allen frotta son nez qui était douloureux après sa rencontre avec ce soi-disant mur. Il entendit un rire qui provenait d'au-dessus de sa tête. Énervé, il leva les yeux à celui qui osait se moquer de lui. Il leva les yeux pour les retrouver plongés dans des yeux verts pétillants de malice. Le jeune homme devant lui semblait le dépasser d'une bonne tête. Justement, sa tête avait retenu son attention. Cet inconnu avait les cheveux roux mi-longs retenus par un bandeau et des yeux verts, ce qui n'était pas commun au Japon. Il devait donc être un étranger. Le roux se mit à lui parler.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre là. J'étais complètement dans le chemin. Ah oui! Je me nomme Bookman Lavi.

-Walker Allen. Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je marchais vite sans regarder où je me dirigeais, alors c'est de ma faute, s'excusa Allen tout en se courbant. Il ne devait pas oublier les règles de politesse du Japon et que le nom de famille se disait avant le prénom ici. C'était plutôt mélangeant, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait apprendre une nouvelle culture. Il n'y avait pas de quoi enterrer un mort.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu courais pratiquement dans les couloirs, si ce n'est pas trop te demander. demanda Lavi en penchant la tête de côté.

- Ah non! J'ai complètement oublié! Je suis extrêmement en retard et je n'arrive pas à trouver le secrétariat, s'énerva Allen. Cela devenait une habitude chez lui aujourd'hui. Lavi le regarda un instant avant de prendre son bras et de le traîner dans les couloirs.

- Fallait le dire si tu étais perdu! Viens, je vais t'amener au secrétariat. Tu verras, on y sera en un rien de temps, lui dit Lavi en ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester. Allen fut vite entraîné dans la course folle du roux. Il voyait les couloirs défiler à toute vitesse. Il se dit que cela devait prouver que Lavi n'était pas originaire du Japon puisqu'il avait appris dans ses livres que les Japonais n'étaient pas friands du contact physique en public alors que Lavi ne semblait avoir aucun scrupule à le trainer partout par le bras. Il revint vite à lui lorsque Lavi s'arrêta brusquement devant le secrétariat et Allen lui rentra durement dans le dos. Allen s'apprêta à lui demander ce qui se passait lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

- Lavi-chan, tu sèches encore mes cours.

Lavi se figea et laissa sortir un rire nerveux. Il se retourna doucement et répondit:

- Tyki-sensei! Heu, vous voyez, j'aidais Allen à trouver le secrétariat. Il est nouveau voyez-vous.

- J'en suis sûr, mais tu vois, tu traînes dans les couloirs lors des heures de cours. Alors je me dois de faire quelque chose. Donc je t'attends dans ma classe après les heures de cours pour ta détention, dit un Tyki souriant, avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

- Ravi de vous avoir rencontrer shonen, mais je dois retourner à ma classe. Lavi, tu viens?

- Oui, sensei, soupira Lavi. Allen résista à l'envie de se frotter les yeux. Il aurait juré que le sourire de Tyki avec quelque chose de séducteur, voir sensuel à l'encontre de Lavi. Et c'était sans compter que Lavi avait perdu toutes ses couleurs durant la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre ces deux-là. Lavi semblait craindre Tyki-sensei. Celui-ci était bizarre par ailleurs. »

Allen secoua la tête avant de rentrer dans le secrétariat. Il vit une jeune femme derrière le bureau. Sur ce dernier, il vit une plaque sur laquelle était écrit Lotto Miranda. Miranda ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, alors Allen se racla la gorge. La jeune femme fit le saut et se retourna vivement vers lui.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, mais que puis-je pour vous? demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Je suis ici, car je suis nouveau, dit Allen.

- Ah oui, je me rappelle. Vous êtes Walker Allen, n'est-ce pas? Attendez une minute Walker-san, je vais imprimer votre horaire, dit Miranda tout en se retournant vers son ordinateur. Allen patienta le temps d'avoir son horaire. Il mit inconsciemment sa main sur son bras gauche, sur ses cicatrices. Il espérait pouvoir les cacher aussi longtemps que possible. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. C'était son secret à lui. Il se rappelait les réactions des autres élèves dans ses anciennes écoles. Certains y étaient indifférents. D'autres le regardaient avec pitié. Toutefois, les pires étaient ceux qui en profitaient pour l'insulter, comme si ce qu'ils faisaient de prime abord n'était pas suffisant, alors ils devaient en rajouter une couche.

- Walker-kun. Walker-kun!

Allen sursauta. Il comprit qu'il s'était encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées aujourd'hui. Il ne fallait pas que ça devienne une habitude.

- Je suis désolé Miranda-san. Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées, s'excusa Allen en s'inclina. Miranda le regarda un moment avec une expression indéchiffrable avant de lui tendre des papiers.

- Voici votre horaire. Vos professeurs sont au courant de votre arrivée.

- Arigato. Je vais aller en classe. Au revoir, Miranda-san.

Sur ce, Allen sortit du secrétariat. Il regarda son horaire. Il avait cours avec un dénommé Lee Komui en sciences. Il regarda le local du cours. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ce trouvait le local de sciences. Avant qu'il ne puisse aller se perdre dans les couloirs, il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeler.

- Vous là! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Allen se retourna et vit celui qui l'avait interpelé. C'était un inconnu et il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, mais Allen décida tout de même de lui demander des indications sur son local de sciences. Il n'avait pas le goût de se retrouver perdu à nouveau dans les couloirs.

- Je viens de recevoir mon horaire et je m'apprêtais à essayer de trouver mon local. Je n'ai toutefois aucune idée d'où il peut se trouver. Pourriez-vous me donner des indications s'il vous plait, demanda Allen nerveusement.

- Vous avez cours avec qui?

- J'ai sciences avec Lee Komui.

- Suivez-moi, lui dit-il avant de se retourner. Allen le suivit, heureux que la discussion se soit passée sans embrouille. Cette fois-ci, il prit le soin de noter méticuleusement les couloirs dans une carte mentale. Ça ne lui disait rien de se perdre une troisième fois. Allen manqua de rentrer dans l'homme lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta abruptement. Il manqua de lui rentrer dedans. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient avec leurs arrêts brusques aujourd'hui? L'homme cogna à la porte et peu après Allen vit un autre homme assez jeune. Les deux discutèrent un peu avant que l'inconnu ne les quitte. L'homme restant se retourna vers Allen et il put voir que, bien que l'homme soit asiatique, il n'était pas japonais. Allen prédit qu'il était surement d'origine chinoise, s'il ne se trompait pas. Il avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux bleu-mauve.

- Hajimemashite, salua l'homme, je suis Lee Komui, votre professeur de sciences. Veuillez-me suivre Walker-san.

Allen le suivit à l'intérieur. Il prit son temps, essayant d'éviter le moment fatidique où il devra faire face à la classe. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'avant de la classe, Komui-sensei annonça aux élèves qu'il était le nouvel étudiant qu'ils attendaient et après, il laissa Allen se présenter. Celui-ci sourit même si son sourire était faux.

-Hajimemashite. Je me nomme Walker Allen. Je suis originaire de l'Angleterre toutefois durant les dernières années, je suis passé de pays en pays avec mon tuteur, se présenta Allen.

- Bien. Walker-san, il y a une place là-bas à côté de Lee Lenalee, Lenalee lève ta main pour que Walker-san sache où tu es mon adorable petite soeur! indiqua Lee-sensei. Allen se dirigea vers la main levée et s'assit à côté de la jeune femme. Il la regarda discrètement et vit qu'elle était d'origine chinoise comme son nom l'indiquait. Elle avait de beaux yeux noirs et de longs cheveux verts.

- Hajimemashite. Je suis Lee Lenalee. Tu peux regarder dans mon livre en attendant que tu aies le tien, lui dit Lenalee.

- Merci, remercia Allen. En écoutant le professeur parler, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas de réel retard. Il avait suffisamment étudié pour être à jour avec les autres élèves, mais il n'était pas idiot et il savait que sciences n'était pas la matière qui lui causerait le plus de difficultés. La matière qui allait lui causer des problèmes était le cours de japonais qui était une langue assez dure à apprendre. Il poussa ces pensées au loin. Il allait y aller pas à pas.

_- Je verrai lorsque je serai rendu là, pensa-t-il._

La pause arriva plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il avait eu vite fait de se plonger dans le cours et n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Il entendit soudain un raclement de gorge. Il se tourna vers la source du raclement et vit que Lenalee était à l'origine de celui-ci. La jeune Chinoise se mit à lui parler.

- Walker-san, si tu le veux bien, je pourrais te faire faire la visite guidée de l'école, lui dit-elle.

- Ça serait vraiment apprécié, merci. Cependant, appelle-moi Allen. Me faire appeler Walker-san me met un peu malaise si ça ne te dérange pas, demanda Allen en se gratta la tête un peu gêné. Lenalee rit un peu avant de lui répondre.

- Alors, Allen-kun, appelle-moi Lenalee dans ce cas.

- Par où commence-t-on la visite Lenalee-chan, demanda Allen. Lenalee sortit dans le couloir, Allen la suivant de près n'ayant pas le goût de se perdre à nouveau dans ces couloirs diaboliques. Il jeta un regard mauvais au couloir. Malheureusement pour lui, Lenalee s'en aperçut et lui demanda pourquoi il regardait le couloir ainsi. Il lui raconta sa mésaventure du matin. Il vit bien que la Chinoise se retenait de rire, mais elle commença la visite avant de perde le contrôle de son rire.

Ils engagèrent une conversation tout en visitant l'école.

- Allen-kun, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi as-tu déménagé au Japon à ce temps-ci de l'année, demanda Lenalee. Il était vrai qu'au Japon bien que l'on soit en octobre, on pouvait considérer ça presque comme la moitié de l'année comme que l'année scolaire commençait en mai et se terminait en avril.

- Tu te souviens lorsque je me suis présentée, j'ai dit que j'ai déjà déménagé à maintes reprises? Je vis avec mon tuteur depuis mes 8 ans. Nous ne sommes jamais restés plus de trois ans dans le même pays. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Cross arrive soudain un jour à la maison et m'annonce qu'on déménage dans tel temps dans un autre pays. Il ne me laisse que très peu de temps pour apprendre la langue du pays et leurs us et coutumes. De plus, il ne donne jamais d'explication. J'en suis venu à appeler ces déménagements des caprices de Cross. Il refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit, expliqua Allen en relâchant un soupir à la fin. Il regarda la jeune Chinoise s'attendant à une myriade de questions, mais il n'en reçut aucune à sa grande surprise. C'était bien la première fois que l'on ne l'assommait pas de questions après qu'il a donné ce discours qu'il connaissait par cœur maintenant, car non seulement ils déménageaient de pays tous les deux ou trois ans maximum et en plus il n'était pas rare qu'ils déménagent une ou deux fois dans le pays où ils se trouvaient durant ces années.

- Je ne te poserai pas de questions. Ton expression en dit largement. Tu ne désires pas en parler et donc je respecterai ton choix, lui annonça Lenalee. Sa surprise avait dû paraître sur son visage pour qu'elle lui explique son silence. Il lui fit un sourire qui, cette fois, était sincère. Elle lui sourit en retour. Ils tournèrent au coin du couloir et durent s'arrêter, car un groupe de lycéens bloquaient le chemin. Le sourire de Lenalee disparut rapidement à leur vue. Les lycéens se tournèrent vers eux. Allen fut frappé par une mauvaise sensation. Il n'aimait pas ces gens, ils ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Il lui était facile de voir que trois d'entre eux semblaient posséder plus de pouvoir d'influence sur les autres, à leur manière d'agir. _Une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et deux garçons dérangés,_ présuma-t-il. Il était difficile d'en penser autrement, l'un des deux garçons avait de longs cheveux blonds et l'autre des cheveux aux épaules noirs. Tous deux étaient très maquillés avec toute sorte de traits dans le visage. De plus, leurs visages affichaient un air dément. La jeune fille prit les devants.

- Tiens, tiens. Si ce n'est pas Lee Lenalee, la petite sœur du professeur de sciences. Tu ne te tiens plus avec tes idiots d'amis. Essaierais-tu d'entraîner le nouveau dans ta petite bande de nuls? lui dit la Japonaise sur un ton mauvais. Allen sentit Lenalee se tendre à ses côtés. Il la regarda et il vit que son regard s'était durci. Ce n'était plus le regard doux qu'elle arborait depuis leur rencontre.

- Kamelot Road. Contrairement à toi, harceler les gens n'est pas mon passe-temps. Mes amis, eux au moins ont un cerveau. Si tu en as un, tu as dû l'acheter au rabais, rétorqua Lenalee. Allen la regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Ce n'était pas une facette de Lenalee à laquelle il s'attendait. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent de Allen.

- Le nouveau ne dit rien. Le chat t'a mangé la langue, dit l'un des deux gars. Allen se tendit.

- Regardez, il est tout tendu. Il a peur le petit, dit l'autre en rigolant. Allen s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'ils le poussèrent. Il perdit l'équilibre et commença à tomber en arrière, mais sa chute fut arrêtée par un obstacle. Il sentit des mains le retenir. Il regarda en arrière du mieux qu'il put, mais tout ce qu'il vit c'était qu'il était tombé sur le torse de quelqu'un de très grand, surtout comparer à lui.

Il s'éloigna de la personne et s'inclina légèrement tout en s'excusant. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il put voir que la personne en question était légèrement plus vieille que lui et qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs teintés de bleu et aux yeux noirs. Ces derniers le regardèrent un instant. Il eut l'impression qu'ils le transperçaient. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des voix parler. Il se retourna vers la source des voix et vit qu'ils avaient attiré l'attention d'un professeur sur eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Lee-san veuillez nous expliquer, demanda le professeur.

- Vous voyez sensei, je faisais faire la visite de l'école à Walker-san, car il est arrivé ce matin à notre école. Cependant, lorsque nous avons tourné le coin nous sommes tombés sur eux. Ils ont commencé à nous insulter allant jusqu'à pousser Walker-san qui a été rattrapé par Kanda-san ici présent, expliqua Lenalee tranquillement. Le professeur semblait exaspéré comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. À bien y penser, ça ne devait pas être la première fois. La réaction que Lenalee avait eue en leurs présences le prouvait assez bien.

- Walker-san, pouvez-vous confirmer ce que Lee-san a dit, lui demanda le professeur.

- C'est ce qui est arrivé sensei, confirma Allen.

- Kamelot-san et vous deux Suzuki-san cela fait la quatrième fois que l'on vous prend à causer du trouble dans les couloirs depuis la semaine passée. Je crois qu'une visite chez le directeur s'impose, dit le professeur aux trois faiseurs de troubles avant de se tourner vers Lenalee, Kanda et Allen.

- Quant à vous, essayer de vous tenir loin de ces faiseurs de troubles à l'avenir.

Sur ce, le professeur partit avec les trois élèves.

- Kanda-kun, tu es arrivé juste à temps, dit Lenalee.

- Hum. Qui est le Moyashi qu'ils ont poussé sur moi, demanda Kanda avec un sourire en coin. Allen se tourna vivement vers lui, les yeux plissés. Il ne savait peut-être pas ce que voulait dire moyashi, mais il sentait bien que ce n'était pas un compliment. Il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, car Lenalee décida de les présenter l'un à l'autre.

- Kanda-kun voici Walker Allen. Allen-kun est le nouvel étudiant que ma classe attendait. Allen-kun voici Kanda Yuu. Kanda-kun est le capitaine du club de kendo. Il a aussi une année de plus que nous à l'école. Ah oui, ne prête pas trop attention à ses manières, il est toujours comme ça, à croire que ses manières sont souvent en vacances, les présenta la Chinoise. Kanda roula les yeux au dernier commentaire de Lenalee, nullement offensé.

- Che. Je vous laisse, la cloche va sonner bientôt.

Allen regarda le kendoka partir sans plus de manière.

- Lenalee-chan. Qu'est-ce qu'un moyashi? demanda Allen alors que la cloche se mit à sonner.

- Viens, il ne faudrait pas être en retard au cours d'anglais. La professeure d'anglais déteste les retardataires, dit Lenalee en détalant, évitant ainsi la question d'Allen. Donc, il n'eut d'autre choix que celui de la suivre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la classe, le professeur lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle lui demanda qui il était, ce qu'il faisait ici et ainsi de suite. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de lui poser ces questions, elle lui demanda d'aller se choisir une place. Allen se retourna vers la classe et vit qu'il restait une place de libre à côté de Lenalee. Il alla donc s'y asseoir.

La deuxième cloche sonna et le cours débuta. Allen n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour savoir que le cours d'anglais allait être très facile pour lui. Ce n'était pas du tout à son niveau, après tout, l'anglais ici n'était enseigné qu'en langue seconde. Il se mit à griffonner dans son cahier tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite l'enseignante. Il s'arrêta lorsque le professeur lui demanda de lire le paragraphe. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sentit des regards posés sur lui. Il leva la tête et vit que plusieurs élèves le regardaient étonnés. Allen roula des yeux, agacé. Où étaient-ils lorsqu'il s'était présenté? Il avait bien dit qu'il venait de l'Angleterre. Les élèves l'avaient-ils pris pour un charlatan? Allen retourna à ses gribouillages.

La cloche de la pause du diner sonna faisant faire le saut à Allen. Il ferma prestement son cahier et sortit de la classe avec Lenalee à ses trousses.

- Allen-kun attend moi! l'appela-t-elle. Allen s'arrêta pour l'attendre.

- Excuse-moi Lenalee-chan. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de partir à toute vitesse, s'excuse le blanc une fois que Lenalee l'eut rejoint.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, c'est correct. En fait, je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir manger avec mes amis et moi, demanda la Chinoise en lui souriant. Allen la regarda et se mit à sourire.

- Ça me ferait plaisir, Lenalee-chan, de venir dinez avec vous, répondit Allen. Ils allèrent chercher leurs bentôs avant de se diriger vers la cafétéria. Après être entré dans celle-ci, Lenalee se dirigea automatiquement vers une table dans le fond à droite de la salle. Allen vit une tête rousse qui lui était familière ainsi qu'une autre tête noire, cette fois-ci aux cheveux longs. Allen soupira. C'était le gars, Lavi Bookman, s'il se souvenait bien, qui l'avait entraîné partout dans les couloirs à une vitesse folle et l'autre, Yuu Kanda, était celui qui l'avait insulté avant même qu'il ait dit un mot. Au moins, Lavi était une personne sociale donc tout le contraire de ce triple idiot de Bakanda.

- Ah! C'est le nouveau! Walker Allen! Tu as décidé de l'amener dîner avec nous, Lenalee-chan? C'est une bonne idée ça non, Yuu? débita Lavi d'une seule inspiration.

- Che. Calme toi l'Usagi, ce n'est que le Moyashi et si tu m'appelles encore une fois par mon prénom, je vais te trouer la peau, menaça Kanda sombrement. Lavi devança Allen qui s'apprêtait à répliquer.

- Ah, comme c'est mignon! Tu as déjà trouvé un surnom à Allen-kun. Moyashi-chan, tu manges avec nous non? demanda Lavi.

- Mon. Nom. Est. Allen! J'imagine que oui, soupira Allen en s'assoyant enfin à la table. Lenalee s'y installa en riant de cette comédie. Allen regarda les bentôs des trois autres. Il vit que celui de Lenalee était agencé de manière assez mignonne, tandis que celui de Lavi semblait avoir été fait assez vite et celui de Kanda semblait avoir été agencé soigneusement et nettement. Allen regarda le sien. Son bentô était quand même bien agencé, mais il aurait pu faire mieux. Après tout, les Japonais aimaient agencer, de la plus belle manière possible, leurs bentôs. Les bentôs devenaient de véritables chefs-d'œuvre chez les plus doués et les plus artistiques. Allen cessa de se concentrer sur les bentôs et dirigea son attention sur la nourriture. Son ventre grogna. Il leva les yeux et vit que les trois autres s'étaient tournés vers lui lorsque son ventre s'était fait entendre. Lavi et Lenalee furent pris par le fou rire tandis que Kanda ne fit que rouler des yeux.

- Désolé, s'excusa un Allen tout rouge. Il fixa ses yeux sur son bentô.

- Tche. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'excuser pour ça, Moyashi, grogna Kanda.

- Kanda-kun, ce n'est pas gentil de lui parler comme ça, sermonna Lenalee en secouant la tête.

- Bah. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Il va pleuvoir des grenouilles avant que Yuu se décide à être civilisé, taquina Lavi en évita le poing de Kanda. Le rouquin se mit rire à, alors que ledit Yuu lui lançait des regards noirs.

- Nee, Allen, pourquoi avoir déménagé au Japon à ce temps-ci de l'année? demanda Lavi.

- Hum? Pour aucune raison que je connais. Encore un caprice de la part de Cross, répondit Allen quelque peu ennuyé.

- Cross? Qui est-ce? Que veux-tu dire par encore et par caprice? questionna à toute vitesse le rouquin. Allen roula les yeux.

- Cross est mon tuteur et oui je suis habitué aux déménagements. Je ne reste jamais plus de deux ou trois ans au même endroit. Pourquoi? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Cross arrive un beau jour à la maison, m'annonce que nous déménageons dans quels jours s'il est pressé ou dans quelques semaines s'il ne l'est pas, expliqua Allen en regardant la table. Il attendit la question. Celle qu'on lui demandait immanquablement à chaque fois qu'il disait son histoire, mais elle ne vint pas. Allen fut sous le choc. C'était bien la première fois qu'on ne poussait pas le sujet plus loin. Il leva les yeux et vit que Lavi le regardait en souriant, Lenalee secouait la tête tout mangeant tranquillement et Kanda semblait être dans son petit monde.

- Woah! La chance que tu as! Si seulement je pouvais voir autant de pays, mais non, je suis coincé ici avec mon grand-père depuis une éternité pendant que mes parents voyagent. C'est peut-être pour leur travail, mais ce n'est pas juste. Ow! Qu'est que tu crois que tu fais Yuu-kun, s'exclama Lavi brutalement arrêté dans son élan de complaintes en fixant le ténébreux tout en tenant sa tête. Allen fixa ledit ténébreux.

-Tch! Pas obliger d'embêter le Moyashi et le reste de la table avec tes geignements, grogna Kanda. Lavi bouda dans son coin.

- Hey! C'est Allen! Pas Moyashi, s'écria Allen vexé. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait souvent se répéter durant les prochains mois. Kanda avait une tête dure, ça, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il entendit la Chinoise soupirer.

- Pourrait-on manger tranquillement sans se bagarrer, s'il vous plaît? demanda Lenalee. Allen et Lavi s'excusèrent tandis que Kanda resta tout simplement silencieux. Le reste du diner se passa sans encombre et les trois discutèrent, Kanda embarquant de temps à autre dans la conversation. La pause du diner se termina et chacun alla à son cours. Allen et Lenalee allèrent en cours de japonais. Ce cours s'avéra beaucoup plus difficile que tous les autres cours qu'il avait eus aujourd'hui ensemble. Il lui était plus facile de parler la langue que de l'écrire ou même la lire. La difficulté concernant l'écriture était due au fait que c'était une langue très artistique et bien des « Hiragana » qui se ressemblaient et ces ressemblances rendaient la lecture assez difficile. Il avait réussi son examen d'entrée, car Cross avait réussi à aller chercher des faveurs. Donc, même s'il ne passait pas réellement en lecture et en écriture, il avait été accepté. Cependant, il y avait une condition à son acceptation et cette condition était qu'il s'améliore au plus vite dans ces deux compétences pour être le plus près possible du niveau des autres élèves. Donc, il va sans dire qu'Allen porta une grande attention au cours cette fois. Il allait sortir lorsque le professeur l'appela.

- Walker-san, je voulais vous prévenir que je vais vous laisser une semaine pour vous adapter à l'école, mais après cette semaine, je m'attends à ce que vous prenez des moyens pour améliorer votre niveau, annonça Tyki Mikk.

- C'est compris Tyki-sensei, répondit Allen. Après cela, Tyki laissa Allen partir. Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit que Lavi, Lenalee et Kanda l'attendaient en dehors de sa classe.

- Allen-kun, qu'est que Tyki-sensei voulait? demanda Lenalee. Les deux autres le regardaient, curieux, enfin un peu moins pour Kanda.

- Il voulait juste me dire de bien m'adapter et qu'il s'attendait à ce que je m'améliore au plus vite en japonais, expliqua Allen.

- Moyashi-chan, si jamais tu as besoin d'aide vient nous voir. On t'aidera. Même monsieur le ténébreux ici présent, lui offrit Lavi. Allen leva un sourcil, sceptique.

- Aller Yuu. Avoue que tu aiderais le pauvre Moyashi-chan, insista le rouquin.

- Tch! fit Kanda avant de se mettre à marcher les trois à sa suite. Lavi continua d'insister sous le regard de l'Anglais et de la Chinoise. À force d'insister, Lavi gagna et Yuu accepta soi-disant à contrecœur. La chasse dura toute la pause et donc, lorsque Kanda fut enfin convaincu, la cloche sonna le début des cours. La petite troupe se sépara et se dirigea vers leur classe respective. La classe suivante des deux plus jeunes était histoire. Allen n'eut pas besoin de plus de cinq minutes pour comprendre que le cours d'histoire allait être plus qu'ennuyeux. Il n'avait même pas besoin de voir la matière pour s'en rendre contre. Juste écouter le professeur était suffisant. L'enseignant était très vieux et parlait de la voix la plus ennuyante et monotone qu'Allen n'avait jamais entendu. Allen résista à l'envie de se coucher sur son pupitre et essaya de garder ses yeux ouverts pour le reste du cours. La cloche sonna. Allen prit ses affaires et les mit dans son cartable. Il soupira. Il avait survécu à la première journée, la journée qu'il détestait le plus. Le jeune homme referma son cartable et se dirigea vers Lenalee. La jeune femme venait tout juste de fermer son propre cartable et se tourna vers lui.

- Lenalee-chan, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui. Sans toi, je crois que j'aurais été pas mal perdu aujourd'hui, remercia Allen en se grattant la tête. Lenalee-chan ria.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, Allen-kun. Tu es différent des autres, je l'ai tout de suite su et je ne parle pas du fait que tu viennes d'ailleurs. Comme je l'ai dit, tu es différent, mais en bien. Tu sais, il n'est pas rare de voir les autres élèves prendre le côté de Road et de sa bande. Je ne sais pas si tu me comprends, mais il est difficile de... hum... De socialiser quand les autres prennent le parti opposé au tien, lui dit Lenalee. Allen la regarda un moment. Il s'était senti offusqué lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'il était différent. Toutefois, elle parlait du fait qu'il n'était pas le genre à insulter les autres sans raison et ainsi de suite. Il sourit, être différent pouvait être un compliment finalement. On l'avait rejeté dans le passé pour sa différence, mais dans ce cas-ci, sa différence lui permettait de se faire de véritables amis et pas ceux qui retournent leur veste lorsqu'ils sentent que c'est plus avantageux pour eux d'être dans l'autre clan. Allen sourit et regarda Lenalee dans les yeux.

- Si tu m'avais dit cela il y a quelques semaines ou même quelques jours, j'aurais été totalement insulté, mais après aujourd'hui je peux voir la différence, annonça Allen doucement. Il prit son cartable et se dirigea vers la porte et il s'arrêta pour voir si Lenalee le suivait. Celle-ci le rejoignit et ils parlèrent de la journée en se dirigeant vers les casiers à souliers. Allen apprit qu'il avait intérêt à trouver des façons de contrer l'ennuie, car le cours d'histoire d'aujourd'hui était noté passable et par conséquent, leur professeur d'histoire allait s'avérer être très assommant.

Après avoir changé leurs souliers et être sortis de l'enceinte de l'école, Allen et Lenalee se dirent au revoir, vivant à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Allen marcha près de dix ou quinze minutes avant d'arriver chez lui sans, chose surprenante, se perdre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée. Cross n'était pas encore arrivé. Il fouilla dans son cartable à la recherche de ses clés. Une fois la porte déverrouillée, il entra dans la maison.

- Tadaima! dit Allen en entra. Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Cross n'était pas encore arrivé. Il alla directement à sa chambre et sortit les devoirs qu'il avait eus aujourd'hui et les posa sur son bureau. Il regarda ensuite son cadran. Celui-ci affichait 4 h 12. Il avait amplement le temps de faire ses devoirs avant de devoir commencer à préparer le souper. Allen était le cuisinier de la maison depuis qu'il était en âge de pouvoir manier les outils de cuisines. Après avoir enduré pendant des années la nourriture de Cross, il ne s'était pas gêné de le bannir de la cuisine, car la nourriture de son tuteur était horrible. Cross était un piètre cuisinier. De retour sur terre, Allen fronça à la vue des devoirs. Il s'y attaqua sans plus tarder.

-Ahhh! Enfin, fini! J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient en japonais, s'écria Allen tout en s'étirant. Il avait travaillé pendant près d'une heure et demie. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement. Cross arrivait dans moins d'une demi-heure. Allen se rua en bas et fila à toute vitesse à la cuisine. Il prépara le souper aussi vite qu'il le put. Lorsqu'il eut fini de faire le souper et mit la table, il était déjà six heures et demie et Cross n'était toujours pas arrivé. Allen commença à manger alors que son repas était encore chaud, mais l'inquiétude commençait à l'envahir. Où était Cross? Cross arrivait toujours à six heures tapantes et il avait l'habitude d'appeler pour signaler son retard. Allen se leva et mit son assiette sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers le salon. Cette pièce comprenait un divan en face d'une télévision, une bibliothèque à côté de laquelle était installé un fauteuil, une table basse en face du divan et une petite table dans un coin du salon sur laquelle était installé un téléphone. Allen se dirigea vers le téléphone à grands pas. Lorsqu'il l'eut entre ses mains, il regarda s'il y avait des appels manqués, mais il n'y en avait aucun. Il retourna dans la cuisine et mit le plat de Cross dans le réfrigérateur et lava la vaisselle. Après l'avoir serré, Allen regarda nerveusement l'horloge tout en mordillant ses ongles. Il était déjà sept heures et toujours aucun signe de vie de la part de son tuteur. La peur le tenait entre ses mains. Sa plus grande peur était de se retrouver seul. Depuis qu'il vivait avec Cross, il avait toujours craint que celui-ci l'abandonne. Il savait que c'était en lien avec son passé, mais pour avoir une peur aussi forte que cela? Le blanc secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Pris par une impression soudaine, Allen monta au deuxième, se dirigea tout droit au fond du couloir et fit face un instant à la porte à gauche du couloir. C'était la chambre de Cross. Il alla tourner la poignée de la porte, mais se figea lorsque ses doigts la touchèrent. Il était tout tendu. Quelque chose ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Allen se sermonna d'avoir peur d'une chose aussi bête que celle d'entrer dans la chambre de son tuteur. Allen inspira un bon coup et tourna la poignée. Il entra dans la chambre et se figea soudainement. La chambre était bordélique. Il savait que Cross aimait garder un semblant de propreté dans sa chambre, alors pourquoi est-ce que sa chambre était aussi désordonnée? Les commodes étaient ouvertes, des vêtements étaient étendus n'importe où. Les yeux de Allen se fixèrent sur le garde-robe tout grand ouvert. Non pas que c'était un problème, mais le fait que celui-ci soit quasiment vide en était un. Allen regarda plus profondément la chambre. Il manquait bien des objets. Il se retourna et courut à la salle de bains. Il fouilla la pharmacie et les tiroirs. Les objets de Cross n'y étaient plus! Allen retourna dans la chambre de Cross et s'assit sur le lit. Désespéré, il mit sa tête dans ses mains, . Cross était parti sans rien lui dire. Allen tremblait. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant que Cross l'avait abandonné? Allen se laissa tomber sur le dos, ses forces semblant l'avoir abandonnée. Lorsqu'il heurta le lit, il entendit un papier se froisser. Il se retourna vivement et fouilla sous la couverture et trouva une enveloppe adressée à son nom. Il l'ouvrit prestement ayant reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son gardien. C'était une lettre.

_Allen,_

_J'espère que tu n'es pas trop affolé en découvrant que je suis parti, mais te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu es en panique totale. Calme-toi, tu sais que si tu paniques, tu vas raviver de mauvais souvenirs et je ne suis pas là pour t'aider en ce moment. Tu crois sans doute que je t'ai abandonné, mais rassures toi, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai fait de grandes découvertes aujourd'hui et elles se sont avérées urgentes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai parti, cependant, je vais continuer à payer les dépenses à distance, alors ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ce matin. Méfie-toi. Tu comprendras en temps et lieu. Toutefois, si on a de la chance tu ne comprendras jamais et ce serait mieux ainsi. Si je ne suis pas revenu dans quatre mois, je veux que tu contactes une certaine personne. J'ai mis ses coordonnées ainsi que son nom sur un autre bout de papier que j'ai mis dans ton bureau. Maintenant, je sais que tu es un jeune homme responsable, donc je m'attends à ce que tu prennes soin de toi et si j'apprends que ce n'est pas le cas à mon retour, il y aura de sérieuses conséquences jeune homme. Lorsque j'aurai des coordonnées stables je te les enverrai, au cas où quelqu'un aura à me contacter d'urgence, comme l'école, l'hôpital ou bien même la police, bien qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir à me contacter, n'est-ce pas Allen?_

_Je te laisse. Prends soin de toi Allen._

_Marian Cross._

Allen se mit à rire. Cross ne l'avait pas réellement abandonné. Toutefois lorsqu'il allait revenir, il allait lui rentrer dans le crâne de ne plus jamais lui faire peur ainsi. Le rire de Allen mourut assez vite. Il était encore mineur et il n'avait pas le goût que des gens viennent se mêler de sa vie privée. Il avait donc intérêt à ne pas laisser paraître que Cross était parti. Celui-ci ferait mieux de revenir avant ces quatre mois. Allen se figea. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé par un éclair. Si son gardien lui avait dit de contacter quelqu'un s'il ne revenait pas après quatre mois, c'était parce qu'il menait de dangereuses recherches qui pouvaient le séparer définitivement de Allen et alors celui-ci serait tout seul face à son passé. La seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre était Cross. Que ferait-il sans lui? Il ne pouvait pas ne pas revenir! Il en était hors de question! Il devait revenir. Allen était sur le point d'hyperventiler lorsqu'il se calma tout d'un coup. Il devait se calmer. C'était lorsqu'il s'énervait que les cauchemars revenaient. Il ne voulait pas les affronter seul. Il savait que c'était ridicule d'avoir peur de ces cauchemars à seize ans, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui. Les cauchemars étaient trop réels. Trop près de son passé, pour qu'il puisse les tasser de côté comme s'ils n'étaient d'aucune importance. Allen fit le vide dans sa tête et se calma peu à peu. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, gardant sa tête vide. Il se changea et après avoir mis son cadran, il se coucha et s'endormit pratiquement immédiatement, encore sous le choc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Une sonnerie retentit dans la chambre, réveillant Allen. Il l'éteignit, mais resta au lit essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait la soirée précédente. Tout lui revint d'un coup. Cross était parti indéfiniment et il devait se débrouiller pour que l'absence de son tuteur passe le plus inaperçue possible. Allen soupira. Il se leva lentement et prit ses effets et alla prendre une douche. Il entra dans la salle de bain et alla prendre sa douche.

Allen descendit à la cuisine avec une serviette autour du cou. Il bâilla et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer son déjeuner. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et regarda un instant son contenu avant de décider de se faire un petit déjeuner japonais. Celui-ci consistait de riz, de poisson grillé, de soupe miso, de nori et condiments. Il regarda ces ingrédients sur le comptoir et s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié les natôs. Lorsqu'il eut presque fini de préparer son petit-déjeuner, il fit bouillir de l'eau afin de faire du thé. Il fouilla sa mémoire pour trouver quel était le thé que l'on buvait avec ce repas. Le thé vert. Il mit les différents plats, des assiettes ou des bols différents et les posa sur la table puis sortit le thé vert et le prépara. Il s'assit à la table et attaqua son déjeuner comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres. Une fois terminé, il fit la vaisselle avant d'aller mettre son uniforme. Il mit ses effets scolaires dans son cartable puis redescendit pour préparer son bentô. Il y mit un effort cette fois afin de le rendre plus présentable aux yeux des autres pour suivre la coutume du pays. Allen leva le regard sur l'horloge de la cuisine et vit qu'il lui restait dix minutes pour se rendre à l'école.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la maison, le vide du stationnement lui rappela cruellement l'absence de Cross. Il allait devoir vivre seul et faire face à son passé comme un adulte. De plus, il était censé se méfier, mais de qui? Autant dans la voiture que dans la lettre, son tuteur n'avait pas jugé bon d'être précis. Il n'allait tout de même pas se méfier de tout le monde. On le prendrait surement pour un paranoïaque. Comme s'il avait besoin de cela en ce moment! Non, car il devait s'occuper de la maison, de l'école et de sa vie personnelle. Allen soupira. Il ne comprendrait jamais les agissements de Cross. Il se rappelait encore leur première rencontre, enfin pour lui. Il s'était réveillé dans un lit d'hôpital. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il souffrait de partout, mais ce qui le faisait souffrir le plus était sa tête. Il se souvenait d'avoir été submergé par la panique. Il ne se souvenait de rien! Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, mais le pire était qu'il ne se souvenait plus de sa propre identité. C'est là que Cross s'était mis à lui parler. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait reçu un mauvais coup à la tête et qu'il souffrait d'amnésie. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il allait être son gardien. Cross était un ami de confiance de son père et lui avait appris la mort de ses parents quelques semaines après leur première rencontre. Il se rappelait qu'il s'était mis à faire d'horribles cauchemars dans les années qui ont suivi. Sa mémoire laissait échapper des impressions, des émotions et des images de son passé. Cross avait été forcé de lui en raconter un peu, mais il n'avait jamais voulu tout lui raconter. C'était pour le protéger lui avait-il dit. Il avait alors voulu savoir de qui il devait être protégé. Ce n'est que des semaines plus tard qu'il avait eu une réponse. Il devait être protégé d'_eux_, mais aussi de lui-même. Son tuteur ne croyait pas qu'il pourrait supporter son passé et avec ses cauchemars, il était bien tenté de le croire.

Allen se frappa mentalement le front. Il s'était encore laissé emporté par ses sombres pensées. En sortant de ses pensées, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà devant le portail de l'école. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et vit qu'il lui resta une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de devoir se rendre en classe. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de contempler le terrain avant de se faire violemment percuter. Il réussit à retrouver son équilibre, lui évitant ainsi de se retrouver au sol. Il se retourna et fut face à face avec Road. Elle le regardait avec dégoût et pitié. Il sentit alors des bras s'enrouler autour de lui, l'immobilisant efficacement. Allen se débattit, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut que les bras se resserrent douloureusement sur lui. Il tortilla son cou afin de voir qui le retenait ainsi et il put voir que c'était les jumeaux qui le retenaient captif.

- Tut, tut, tut. Pas la peine de te débattre, tu ne sortiras pas de notre grippe tant que nous ne le voudrons pas, l'avertit l'un des jumeaux d'un ton moqueur .

- Les prédateurs n'aiment pas laisser leur proie s'échapper. N'est-ce pas David? dit l'autre jumeau.

- Tu as raison, Jasdevi, répondit David en riant. Allen se figea sous la peur. Il ne savait pas ce que ces trois-là lui voulaient, mais il pouvait présager que ce n'était rien de bon.

- Mah, les gars, pas obliger de lui faire peur, pauvre petit oiseau. Il doit être perdu sans son maitre, annonça Road. Allen sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que Cross était parti? Il n'était parti que dans le courant de la journée dernière. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas s'être répandue aussi vite. C'était impossible!

- Ah, regardez-le! Il semble encore plus terrifié.

- Allen, Allen, Allen. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'allier avec ces minables. Tu as encore choisi le mauvais camp. Il faut croire que tu n'apprendras jamais, susurra Road tout en traçant du doigt les cicatrices sur son bras, à travers son veston. Allen la fixa. Elle ne pouvait pas connaître l'existence de ses cicatrices non? Il ne les avait montrés à personne. La seule autre personne qui les connaissait était Cross. Face à son air horrifié, tous les trois se mirent à rire.

- Nah, Allen? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies tout oublié. Que tu nous aies oubliés. C'est plutôt insultant, tu sais? lui dit David. Allen était pétrifié. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de David dans son cou. Il sentit une main le relâcher pour aller suivre les cicatrices de son dos. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger son corps, bien qu'une main de moins le retenait.

- Peut-être devrions-nous lui rafraichir la mémoire, suggéra Jasdero alors que la main était maintenant rendue sur le pentacle.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais avant tout nous devons LUI demander. Tu le sais bien, commenta Road. C'en était trop pour le pauvre esprit de Allen. Il commença à perdre prise avec la réalité et sombra dans le noir.

Tout était noir. Il ne voyait rien, pourtant, il pouvait sentir des présences autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que des doigts parcouraient avec avidité les cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps. Il sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre, que celui-ci était pris dans un étau. La peur, l'angoisse, l'anxiété l'envahissaient. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi tout était si noir? Une sensation de brûlure apparut sur son omoplate avant que la douleur prenne le dessus. Puis la douleur sembla s'allonger dans son dos et finit par s'étendre sur son bras. Il lâcha un cri lorsque sa tête fut envahie par une souffrance intense. Il entendit alors un écho. Cet écho se répéta, devenant de plus en plus clair. Ah...Oah...Allen. Une fois qu'il eut compris que cet écho l'appelait, il sentit sa conscience être arrachée à cette noirceur lugubre et à toute cette souffrance.

Allen ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. La lumière étant trop vive pour eux. Il sentait qu'on le secouait, mais son corps ou peut-être était-ce son esprit ne voulait pas répondre. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et vit qu'il était couché sur le sol, entouré par Lenalee, Kanda et Lavi. Ils affichaient tous les trois une mine inquiète. Même le jeune ténébreux. Allen sentit ses yeux être attirés par les yeux noirs emplis d'inquiétude, eux normalement aussi froids que de l'acier. Il eut un mal fou à s'en détacher. Il en fut arraché lorsque les questions fusèrent.

- Comment te sens-tu Allen-kun?

- Que t'ont-ils fait?

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient?

- Pourquoi t'étais-tu évanoui?

- Allen-kun! Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas?

- Moyashi-chan? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi es-tu si silencieux?

- Oï! Moyashi! Le chat t'a mangé la langue ou quoi?

Allen les regarda les uns après les autres avec un regarde vide. Leurs questions ne faisaient que lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Non, son passé devait rester enfermé, là où sa mémoire ne pouvait aller chercher des souvenirs qui ne lui apporteraient que des souffrances. Il ne voulait pas retourner à ses cauchemars. Il se leva sans un mot et alla ramasser ses effets qui se trouvaient non loin de lui et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'école. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir leurs regards emplis d'angoisse sur son dos, mais il ne put se résoudre à se retourner pour les rassurer sur son sort. Une fois ses souliers changés, il se dirigea vers sa classe. Il cogna à la porte et celle-ci fut ouverte brusquement. Le professeur le regarda puis regarda derrière lui pour y voir Lenalee. Elle les regarda sévèrement, avant de les sermonner sur leur retard. Elle termina sur un avertissement. La prochaine fois, elle leur donnerait une détention. Allen s'excusa et se dirigea vers son pupitre silencieusement. Il accrocha son cartable sur le côté de son bureau et en sortit ses livres d'anglais. Il demanda où il en était rendu dans le livre et il ouvrit son livre à la bonne page. Il prêta attention au professeur quelques instants avant de plonger dans ses souvenirs de la « conversation » qui avait dû gentiment écouter en arrivant à l'école. Ils le connaissaient, enfin c'est ce qu'ils affirmaient. Lui, bien sûr, ne se souvenait nullement d'eux. Comment pouvaient-ils être au courant de ses cicatrices et de la marque sur son omoplate. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une pure coïncidence, car leurs doigts les avaient tracées avec une exactitude alarmante. Cela ne faisait que 24 heures qu'il les avait rencontrés. Donc il devait les avoir connus avant son réveil, mais pour être au courant, ces trois avaient dû être présents lors de son « accident ». Lorsqu'on l'avait battu. Une idée le frappa de plein fouet. L'avertissement de Cross lui revint. « Méfie-toi d'_eux_. » _Eux_. Road, David et Jasdero devaient être ceux dont il voulait qu'il se méfie. De qui d'autre Allen aurait besoin de se méfier? Ils n'y avaient que ceux-là qui sortaient du lot à son égard.

La cloche retentit, lui faisant faire le saut et le tirant ainsi de ses pensées. L'école n'était pas l'endroit le plus approprié afin de penser à tout ça, mais avant tout, il avait des excuses à donner. Il se leva et se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de Lenalee. Il s'inclina profondément avant de parler.

- Je m'excuse Lenalee-chan du comportement que j'ai eu à votre égard tout à l'heure. C'était inapproprié. La seule excuse que j'ai est celle que j'étais sous le choc de certaines nouvelles que les trois diables m'ont dites, s'excusa Allen, toujours incliné. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Lenalee, Lavi et même cet imbécile de Kanda étaient les premiers amis qu'il avait depuis son réveil à l'hôpital.

- Allen-kun. Il est vrai que nous étions inquiets à ton propos, mais c'est ce que font des amis. Alors il est normal d'être inquiet lorsque notre ami ne se réveille pas après sa rencontre avec des intimidateurs. Toutefois, nous avions compris que tu étais probablement encore sous le choc. Donc, tu n'as pas à t'excuser et cesse de t'incliner, lui expliqua Lenalee en lui prenant les mains pour le redresser. Une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur, elle lui serra les mains pour l'encourager.

- Allez, viens, allons rejoindre Lavi-kun et Kanda-kun avant qu'ils ne s'affolent de ne pas nous voir arriver.

Comme toujours, Lenalee avait raison. Les deux jeunes hommes leur tombèrent dessus en leur demandant ce qui leur avaient pris autant de temps pour les rejoindre. Allen s'inclina de nouveau et s'excusa pour ce qui s'était passé avant les cours. Bien que la réponse de Lenalee l'avait rassuré, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise tant qu'il ne s'était pas excusé aux garçons aussi.

- Allen-kun, en connaissant Lenalee-chan, je suis sûr qu'elle te l'a déjà dit, mais il n'y a pas de quoi t'excuser. Tu étais en état de choc, ça se voyait et nous n'avons pas aidé en te bombardant de questions. Je dirais que c'est peut-être en partie de notre faute si tu as réagi de cette manière. Nous avons dû raviver de mauvais souvenirs avec toutes ces questions à la noix. Donc, ton excuse est rejetée, car il n'y a rien qui a besoin d'être justifié, répliqua Lavi en entourant les épaules de Allen de son bras, tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Allen était complètement abasourdi. Lavi ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait même été jusqu'à rejeter ses excuses sous prétexte qu'elles n'étaient pas nécessaires. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une telle personne auparavant.

- Che. Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a rajouté. Usagi et Lenalee ont déjà tout dit. T'en parleras quand tu le voudras, dit rudement Kanda.

- Yuu-chan! Tu pourrais être plus gentil plutôt que d'utiliser un ton aussi rude. Pauvre Moyashi-chan. Moi je vais te protéger du méchant grand ténébreux qui porte le nom de Yuu Kanda, s'écria Lavi dans un élan de passion tout en serrant un pauvre Allen contre lui. Celui-ci vit ledit ténébreux se diriger à grands pas vers eux. Ne voulant pas être pris dans la colère de Kanda, il se débattit pour sortir de la prise de Lavi. Il réussit à la dernière minute à sortir de sa grippe et se réfugia auprès de Lenalee qui regarda la scène avec des yeux exaspérés. Elle devait en voir souvent puisqu'en moins de vingt-quatre heures, il en avait déjà vu plusieurs de ces bagarres. Lavi était un véritable gamin et Kanda perdait trop facilement les nerfs. En bref, il était une cible parfaite pour un blagueur de la trempe de Lavi. Allen regarda Lavi se faire poursuivre par Kanda pendant un bon moment. Lenalee et Allen décidèrent d'aller à leur cours suivant, puisque les gamins ne se lassaient pas, et de toute manière, la cloche allait sonner d'une minute à l'autre.

Le cours passa rapidement. Allen ne ressentait plus le poids qu'il avait avant la pause. Bien vite, la cloche sonna et tous les quatre se retrouvèrent à leur table habituelle. Les quatre adolescents mangeaient tout en bavardant tranquillement pour deux d'entre eux et un peu moins pour les deux autres. Une ombre plana soudainement au-dessus de Lenalee avant de s'accrocher à elle. C'était le professeur Komui. Lenalee tenta de le repousser, mais celui-ci s'accrochait fermement.

-Lenalee! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu te tenais avec un garçon de plus. Ça fait trois dangers maintenant. Comment peux-tu cacher ça à ton grand-frère? Tu devrais te tenir avec des jeunes filles de ton âge et non pas avec des garçons, pleurnicha le professeur avant de jeter des regards menaçants aux dits garçons. Lavi donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de Allen et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Voici Lee Komui, le grand-frère de Lenalee. Fais attention à lui. Il est surprotecteur de sa soeur et parfois surprotecteur n'est pas suffisant pour le décrire. Il pourrait essayer de te tester afin de savoir si tu es « apte » à te tenir avec Lenalee, l'avertit Lavi d'une voix très sérieuse. Allen fixa la figure que la Chinoise avait réussi à décrocher d'elle. Si ce que le rouquin disait était vrai, alors Lenalee devait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec son frère. Le professeur s'apprêta à partir, mais il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Allen. Il avait délaissé son expression joyeuse et affichait une mine sérieuse.

- Walker-san. Je garde un oeil sur vous, ne touchez à ma petite Lenalee et ne laissez pas l'Usagi et le taciturne la toucher. Ah oui! Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Si tu as besoin d'aide ou de parler de ce qui s'est passé, tu peux venir me voir si tu le veux. Si un problème surgit à ce propos, vient me voir et j'essaierai de le régler du mieux que je le peux, déclara Komui avant de jeter un regard d'avertissement aux trois autres qui le regardaient surpris de son revirement de personnalité ainsi de ce qu'il avait dit à la fin.

- Et vous trois, ne lui posez pas de questions sur ce que je viens de dire. Walker-san vous en parlera en temps et lieu, lorsqu'il se sentira prêt à partager son secret, les prévint Komui avant de les quitter. Allen était figé par la surprise. Comment pouvait-il savoir? Ses pensées tourbillonnaient à l'intérieur de sa tête. C'était trop de nouvelles pour une seule journée. Kanda, Lavi et Lenalee s'aperçurent de son trouble et se consultèrent du regard avant d'en venir à une conclusion commune. Lenalee inspira grandement avant de se mettre à parler. Kanda et Lavi avaient compris quel sujet la Chinoise s'apprêtait à aborder.

- Tu sais, il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Komui a toujours été protecteur et une personne digne de confiance. Cependant suite à certains évènements, il est devenu surprotecteur, débuta Lenalee. Allen la regarda intrigué, mais il n'osait pas l'interrompre.

- Nous avons treize ans de différences, toutefois ce n'est pas ce qui est important pour le moment. Je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs de mes parents. Les seuls souvenirs qui me restent sont vagues et flous. Ce qui est normal si l'on considère l'âge que j'avais la dernière fois que je les ai vus. Je me souviens de leur gentillesse. Ils étaient de bonnes personnes, le coeur sur la main. À l'époque, je n'avais que cinq ans, je ne voyais pas souvent mon frère qui étudiait pour devenir professeur. Il était doté d'une grande intelligence et il le savait, donc il s'était mis aux études pour devenir professeur. Il s'y donnait coeur et âme. À un point tel, qu'il semblait disparaître de nos vies tant qu'il était penché dans ses études. Mes parents, quant à eux, tenaient un petit commerce. Cet été-là, j'ai passé énormément de temps chez des amis, car mes parents étaient très souvent occupés par leur commerce et n'avaient malheureusement pas le temps de s'occuper de moi, à leur grand chagrin. Cependant, aujourd'hui, je peux comprendre que ce n'était pas de leur faute, car plus tard, Komui m'a informé qu'ils en arrachaient afin de pouvoir faire vivre notre famille. Je me souviens encore de cette journée. C'était un dimanche, vers le début de l'automne, j'avais passé la journée chez mon amie, car Komui était trop plongé dans ses livres pouvoir me garder correctement. Ma mère était censée venir me chercher vers les quatre heures. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas ma mère qui cogna à la porte cette soirée-là, mais Komui. Mon amie et moi sommes rentrées dans la maison et nous avons vu sa mère et mon frère qui parlaient tout bas. Les deux étaient si sérieux! Bien vite, je fus prise d'un sentiment d'appréhension. Quelque chose était arrivé, mais quoi? Je me suis alors dirigée vers lui en courant et l'appelant. Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire, un sourire forcé. Nous les saluèrent et rentrâmes à la maison. Je me mis à questionner mon frère sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre. Une fois que j'eus fini, il m'annonça que maman et papa étaient partis et qu'ils ne reviendraient plus. Un voleur s'était présenté à la boutique. Il avait menacé mes parents de son arme pour avoir l'argent de la caisse, cependant, une fois l'argent entre ses mains, il avait tiré sur eux. Ils n'avaient pas pu être sauvés. Komui délaissa ses études pour s'occuper de moi, malgré l'opinion défavorable des autres qui le jugeait trop jeune pour s'occuper d'une gamine de cinq ans. Ils avaient raison, à dix-huit il n'aurait pas dû avoir à s'occuper de moi. Les amis de nos parents nous aidèrent comme ils le pouvaient. La mère de mon amie nous avait offert de s'occuper de moi lorsque mon frère ne le pouvait, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il était au travail, car il avait dû se trouver un emploi pour subvenir à nos besoins et à ses cours qui occasionnellement étaient donnés le soir. Au début, il avait songé à arrêter ses études, mais il avait renoncé à cette idée, car l'emploi qu'elles lui donneraient serait beaucoup plus payant. Mon frère a travaillé comme un fou pendant des années. Ces années ont été très dures, mais finalement, Komui-nisan a trouvé un emploi, ici au Japon. Il a décidé de tenter notre chance. Au final, nous avons déménagé ici il y a six ans de cela. Aujourd'hui, nous vivons assez bien. Au prix de plusieurs années difficiles, nous vivons confortablement grâce à la persévérance de mon frère, raconta Lenalee. Allen était abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait nullement à ce que Lenalee lui raconte tout cela. Il sentait bien qu'elle ne souhait pas de pitié ou tout autre sentiment semblable. Non, elle l'avait fait afin de le tirer de ses pensées. Allen pencha la tête, ses cheveux tombant cachant son visage. Il sourit doucement. Il était touché, il avait bien senti que Lenalee ne souhaitait pas particulièrement en parler, mais elle l'avait fait pour lui.

- Merci, remercia Allen en relevant la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Lenalee se contenta de sourire, sachant qu'Allen avait compris. Il regarda les deux autres jeunes oubliés. Il crut voir Kanda esquisser un sourire, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'observer davantage, car Lavi lui sauta au cou commençant à débiter des phrases qui n'avaient pas de sens. Kanda soupira en secouant la tête, Lenalee ria de bon coeur et Allen sourit avant de se mettre à rire devant les pitreries de Lavi. Allen sentait qu'il commençait enfin à trouver sa place.

~o~

Une semaine avait passé depuis sa rencontre infortunée avec Road et les jumeaux. Allen n'avait fait aucun progrès. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Cross et ne pouvait donc pas l'assommer de questions à son grand regret. Cette journée n'avait pas eu que de mauvaises répercussions. Allen était plus proche de ses amis et son professeur semblait veiller sur lui. Lorsque les trois troubles-fêtes semblaient l'approcher, Komui apparaissait et le trio le laissait tranquille. Le jeune en était infiniment reconnaissant au frère de Lenalee. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter le trio.

Cette journée, qui jusqu'à présent se déroulait paisiblement, fit un virement brusque lorsque son professeur de japonais lui demanda de rester après la cloche. Allen fit signe à Lenalee qu'il allait les rejoindre et s'avança vers l'avant de la classe. Tyki-sensei soupira avant de se mettre à parler.

-Walker-san, vous ne semblez faire aucun progrès. Je comprends que cela fait à peine une semaine que vous avez commencé l'école, mais vous avez cours avec moi tous les jours et vous ne semblez pas plus comprendre le japonais. Vous le parlez tout de même assez bien pour un étranger. Toutefois, ce n'est pas suffisant. Je me dois de vous informer que si je ne commence pas avoir des progrès aussi infirme qu'ils soient d'ici peu, je serai dans l'obligation de contacter votre tuteur. Est-ce bien clair, Walker-san? sermonna Tyki-sensei.

- Hai, répondit Allen. Il salua son professeur et sortit de la classe comme un zombie. Qu'allait-il faire? Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'école savoir qu'il vivait seul. Il n'avait toujours pas de coordonnées concernant son tuteur. Comment allait-il s'améliorer? Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le japonais. Les Japonais n'avaient qu'à inventer une langue qui soit bien moins compliquée à comprendre. Quoi faire, quoi faire, quoi faire? Allen marcha sans but dans les couloirs ayant oublié qu'il devait retrouver les autres. Il étudiait déjà autant qu'il le pouvait par lui même, mais il ne retenait pas plus l'information. Il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées suite à une collision. Une main agrippa son bras, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber.

- Encore? Je crois que ça doit être le destin, ça fait deux fois maintenant qu'on se rentre dedans ainsi, fit une voix qui lui était très familière. Il leva les yeux et ceux-ci tombèrent dans les yeux verts de Lavi.

-Lavi! Ah! Je suis désolé, j'avais complètement oublié que je devais vous rejoindre. Désolé! s'excusa Allen en s'inclinant profondément.

-Woah! Pas besoin de t'excuser. J'imagine que Tyki-sensei n'a pas dû t'annoncer une très bonne nouvelle. De quoi voulait-il te parler? demanda Lavi. Allen regarda ses chaussures, ne voulant pas vraiment avouer que sa faiblesse en japonais pourrait le faire mettre dans le pétrin. Il avait entendu dire que les écoles japonaises étaient assez sévères sur les résultats scolaires, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvint d'avoir lu quelque part que même des écoles primaires pouvaient avoir un concours d'entré.

-Hum... Ce n'est rien. Je m'emporte pour peu, c'est juste ça, répondit Allen en tapant du pied.

-Hum? Allen, tu sais que tu peux nous parler, me parler. Je ne te jugerai pas sur ce qu'un professeur dit. Je crois que si tu réagis comme ça, c'est que ce n'est pas rien. Mais attends, laisse-moi deviner. Tu as des problèmes avec le japonais, n'est-ce pas? devina Lavi. Allen soupira. Il avait remarqué durant la dernière semaine qu'il était difficile de cacher quelque chose à Lavi. Le blond était très observateur et remarquait tout dans les moindres détails et très souvent sans que l'on s'en aperçoive. Il avait été futile de penser qu'il pouvait cacher quoi que se soit à son ami.

- Oui, c'est ça. J'étais censé montrer des progrès aussi infimes qu'ils soient, mais selon Tyki-sensei je n'en montre aucun. Je dois démontrer des progrès bientôt ou il va contacter Cross et je vais me faire tuer s'il apprend que je ne fais soi-disant aucun effort, débita Allen rapidement. Lavi se mit à rire. Allen le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il venait de lui dire qu'il pouvait lui parler et là, il se moquait de lui! Lavi reprit vite son sérieux.

- Désolé. Je ne me moquais pas de toi, c'est juste que ça ne m'étonne pas de Tyki-sensei. Il est très sévère et tu devrais t'y habituer, car ici, au Japon, les professeurs sont très importants dans la société. Par exemple, s'ils te prennent à faire quelque chose de pas correct hors de l'école, ils peuvent te réprimander. De plus, je te rappelle que moi aussi je suis un étranger. J'ai dû apprendre le japonais de la base moi aussi, cependant mon grand-père et mon père estimaient que j'apprendrais pas assez vite seul, donc, ils m'ont engagé un tuteur pour que je fasse des progrès plus rapidement. Aujourd'hui, on ne distingue même plus mon accent. Si tu veux, je peux devenir ton tuteur. Ça ne dérangerait pas du tout, proposa Lavi. C'est que Allen avait oublié que Lavi n'était pas un Japonais, mais comme il n'avait pas d'accent, il avait oublié. Cependant, pour l'instant, le plus important était que Lavi le comprenait et voulait l'aider. Ça lui sauvait les coûts de devoir engager un tuteur.

-Lavi! Tu me sauves la vie! Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire et je n'aurais jamais pu me payer un tuteur, remercia Allen.

- Tu es mon ami et les amis s'entraident lorsqu'ils ont des problèmes. Aller vient, Lenalee doit être en train de se faire un sang d'encre et Kanda doit commencer à s'inquiéter.

Allen suivit Lavi. Ils retrouvèrent les deux autres. Lenalee avait l'air inquiète et Kanda semblait l'être, mais Allen n'était pas sûr. Ce jeune était excellent dans l'art de cacher ses émotions. Allen leur raconta ce qui s'était passé. Kanda poussa un grand soupir avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Tch! Tout ça simplement pour ça? Utilise ta tête la prochaine fois Moyashi! grogna Kanda en roulant des yeux. Lenalee lui assena une claque à l'arrière de la tête avant de parler.

- Ce que ce grand idiot veut dire, c'est que la prochaine fois évite de te faire du souci tout seul. Cela évitera à tout le monde de s'inquiéter... Ah, Kanda-kun, ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je sais que tu étais inquiet toi aussi, alors assume! Bon où en étais-je? Ah oui! Cela évitera à tout le monde de s'inquiéter et on pourra trouver une solution, comme que Lavi a fait, expliqua Lenalee en souriant.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que des personnes, autres que Cross, peuvent s'inquiéter pour moi, s'excusa de nouveau Allen. Une main se mit à frotter vigoureusement le dessus de sa tête.

- Comme que l'on t'a dit: ne t'inquiète pas! On ne te juge pas. Soit toi-même, c'est ce qui est important.

Lavi n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa morale, car il fut interrompu par la cloche. Il fit une mine si déconfite que Lenalee et Allen ne purent s'empêcher de partir à rire. Même Kanda esquissa un sourire tout en secouant la tête. Kanda leur fit signe tout en entraînant le rouquin à sa suite. Les deux qui restaient les regardèrent partir avant de se rendre à leur cours d'éducation physique. Lorsque Allen entra dans le vestiaire, il se dirigea à son casier pour se changer. Il prit ses vêtements d'éducation physique, qui était un uniforme de l'école. L'uniforme d'éducation physique consistait d'un chandail à manches courtes et d'une paire de pantalons amples. Il alla dans le coin le plus désert pour se changer. Le vestiaire avait une rangée de casiers au milieu de la salle et des casiers le long des murs parallèles à celle du milieu. Il y avait aussi des bancs entre les rangées. Allen avait choisi un coin au fond de la salle. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir pensé à entourer ses cicatrices qui trônaient sur son bras de bandages. Maintenant, il n'avait que son dos à couvrir. Il se changea rapidement tout en gardant son dos tourné vers le mur. Il se moquait que ça avait l'air suspect, mais au moins personne ne voyait son horrible dos. Allen ignora le regard des autres élèves et se dirigea vers son cours. Il vit Lenalee lui faire signe. Il lui fit signe en retour, mais ne la rejoignit pas sachant que les cours étaient non mixtes. Il vit le professeur d'éducation physique se diriger vers lui.

- Walker-san que faites-vous avec des bandages. Je n'ai reçu aucune note stipulant que vous étiez blessé, demanda le professeur Sakano, s'il se souvenait bien.

- Eh? Vous devriez avoir reçu une note concernant mes bandages. Mon tuteur en a discuté avec l'école et l'école lui a donné son accord, répondit Allen surpris. Le professeur le regarda pensif.

- Je vais vérifier. Je te ferai parvenir une note si je ne trouve rien de tel.

- Allez, tout le monde! Quinze tours de piste et que ça saute, beugla Sakano. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la piste pour faire leurs quinze tours de piste. Après ceux-ci, Sakano-sensei envoya les garçons faire du basketball et les filles faire de la gymnastique.

Une fois le cours fini, Allen prit son temps pour aller se changer. Une fois chose faite, il se dirigea vers sa classe. Il devait y faire le ménage avec un autre élève. C'est ainsi que ça fonctionnait dans les écoles. Chaque jour, des élèves différents devaient faire le ménage après l'école. Allen entra dans la classe et salua de la tête l'autre élève. Ils décidèrent que Allen s'occuperait de passer le balai tandis que l'autre garçon nettoierait les brosses et le tableau. Allen s'attaqua à la longue tâche de balayer toute la classe. Une fois fini, il rangea tout les livres qui traînaient dans la classe et alignait les pupitres tandis que son coéquipier nettoyait les pupitres. Ils avaient enfin fini! Il était déjà près de cinq heures. Ils se dirent au revoir et Allen prit son cartable et sortit de l'école par l'arrière. Il était curieux. Il avait entendu Lavi dire que Kanda avait un cours de kendo après l'école. Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment au fond de la cour. Il ne restait que Kanda qui pratiquait seul son kendo. Il était vêtu de noir, ses longs cheveux attachés en une haute queue de cheval, virevoltaient au gré de ses mouvements. Kanda affichait un regard serein et concentré. Il exécutait ses mouvements avec grâce et force. Allen resta planté là, fasciné par le Japonais. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot jusqu'à ce que la voix de Kanda se rendre à son cerveau.

- Oï! Moyashi! Tu fais quoi là, planté comme un idiot en plein milieu de la porte, fit Kanda qui avait arrêté de pratiquer et le regardait d'un air moqueur maintenant. À la remarque du kendoka, Allen se mit à rougir.

-Je...Je voulais jus.. juste voir ce qu'était le ken...kendo, bredouilla Allen embarrassé. Kanda fit un rictus avant de lui faire signe d'attendre et se dirigea vers une autre salle, laissant Allen derrière lui. Il en sortit dix minutes plus tard changé. Il passa devant le jeune homme qui ne bougea pas perdu dans ses pensées. Kanda s'arrêta à quelques pas de Allen.

- Oï! Tu comptes rester planté là toute la nuit ou quoi? l'appela Kanda. Allen rougit de nouveau et se hâta à la suite de Kanda qui s'était remis à marcher sans plus attendre. Tous les deux habitaient dans la même direction constata Allen lorsque Kanda prit le même chemin que lui. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait l'école en même temps que lui. Kanda allait toujours pratiquer son kendo après les cours. Ils passèrent devant quelques maisons et un kombini avant que Allen ait le courage de commencer une conversation.

- Dit Kanda, pourquoi pratiques-tu le kendo? demanda Allen. Ils continuèrent de marcher sans que Kanda réponde. Allen commença à se dire que le Japonais ne lui répondrait pas lorsque celui-ci se mit à parler.

- Comment dire? Je pratique le kendo depuis si longtemps. Je dirais que c'est parce que j'avais besoin d'une échappatoire. Le kendo me permet de me vider de toutes mes émotions négatives, de faire le vide en moi. Lorsque je pratique, je me concentre sur ma performance et sur rien d'autre, je me sens différent, expliqua Kanda d'un air serein. Il affichait un sourire. Un vrai sourire, pas une esquisse ou un rictus, Allen ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Kanda s'épanouissait lorsqu'il était ainsi. Allen sentit son coeur s'accélérer et des papillons semblaient virevolter dans son ventre. Lorsque Kanda se tourna vers lui, Allen détourna le regard. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux et il s'arrêta brusquement, avant de se retourner vers le propriétaire de la main qui semblait rougir à son tour.

- Je sais que je répète ce que Lavi et Lenalee t'ont dit, mais la prochaine fois, n'hésite pas à nous parler. Peu importe de quoi, nous t'écouterons, je t'écouterai. Ce n'est pas la peine de te tracasser tout seul. Que ce soit pour des soucis d'école ou autre, annonça Kanda. Les yeux du kendoka avaient perdu leur froideur habituelle. Allen se sentit épris d'un étrange sentiment qui lui fit chaud au coeur. Bien que Lenalee et Lavi le lui avaient déjà dit, ce discours venant de Kanda le touchait d'une manière complètement différente.

- M...Mer...Merci, bafouilla Allen. Il savait qu'il faisait référence au problème d'aujourd'hui, mais aussi à celui qu'il avait rencontré i peine une semaine. Kanda retira sa main des cheveux de Allen, avant de lui dire au revoir et de tourner le coin. La main de Allen toucha sa tête, là où la main de Kanda se trouvait i peine quelques secondes. Il rentra chez lui, enveloppé dans le cocon que cette douce sensation avait produit. Il entra chez lui en lançant un « Tadaima » avant d'aller déposer son cartable dans sa chambre et d'enfiler des vêtements plus confortables.

Il descendit à la cuisine et sortit un filet de porc, du riz, des oeufs, un oignon, de la chapelure, du sucre en poudre, de l'huile de friture, du saké, de la sauce soja et du bouillon de Dashi. Il avait décidé de préparer du Katsu Don. Alors qu'il préparait les oeufs, il se mit pensé, à ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de sa conversation avec Kanda. Tout avait été enclenché lorsqu'il avait remarqué la beauté du kendoka. Il était si gracieux en plus! De plus, le Japonais avait avoué lui-même qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi les paroles de Kanda l'affectaient plus que celles de Lenalee ou de Lavi. Ça ne pouvait pas être dû au fait que Allen ait remarqué sa beauté, car il était prêt à admettre que la Chinoise et le rouquin étaient tous deux beaux aussi. Il continua dans ses pensées tout au long de la préparation du repas. Une fois la vaisselle terminée, il s'attaqua à ses devoirs. Il les finit tant bien que mal, avant de décider qu'un bon coup de ménage ne ferait pas de tort. Il nettoya sa chambre avant de s'attaquer à la cuisine et au salon. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la salle de bain et fit le lavage. Allen se décida à regarder l'heure, il était près de neuf heures du soir. Le salon et sa chambre étaient relativement propres au départ, donc il n'avait pas perdu grand temps dans celles-ci. Il lui restait une grande chambre à nettoyer. Celle de Cross. Il n'était pas retourné dans cette chambre depuis que son tuteur était parti. Peut-être découvrirait-il quelque chose qu'il aurait manqué la première fois. Il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la chambre de Cross et entreprit de commencer le ménage. À son grand désarroi, après près d'une heure de ménage, il n'avait rien trouvé d'utile, mais la chambre était en un si grand désordre, que Allen n'avait toujours pas fini de la nettoyer.

Il mit fin à sa frénésie de ménage et alla se doucher pour ôter toute la saleté qui lui collait à la peau. Une fois sa douche finie et qu'il fut bien enveloppé sous ses couvertures, il plongea rapidement dans le monde des rêves où un kendoka s'entremêlait avec un tuteur absent.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici enfin le troisième chapitre! Je suis désolée de l'attente, je voulais essayer de trouver et mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées avant de poster ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Si vous voyons de quoi de bizarre genre un nom ou une caractéristique qui ne fait pas de sens, dîtes le moi! Laissez-moi vos commentaires s'il vous plaît! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Allen se réveilla à la sonnerie de son cadran. Encore une nuit hantée par le kendoka. Celui-ci était très têtu, il refusait de laisser son sommeil en paix. Allen se retourna quelques fois avant de se décider à se lever. Pourquoi devait-il y avoir de l'école le samedi? Le Japon ne pouvait pas être comme l'Amérique et n'avoir que de l'école du lundi au vendredi et non pas du lundi au samedi. Le seul avantage, si l'on voulait, était que ce n'était qu'une demi-journée d'école. Le Japon restait tout de même cruel à ses yeux. Il aurait voulu faire la grasse matinée lui! Il mit son uniforme avant de descendre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Il n'était pas dans l'humeur de se préparer un bon gros petit déjeuner ce matin. Alors qu'il attendait que ses rôties soient à point, il jeta un coup d'oeil au courrier sur la table. Pas une seule facture. Cross tenait vraiment sa parole. Il s'occupait réellement des factures. Cependant, il n'avait pas donné âme qui vive. Aucune nouvelle ni aucune coordonnée comme promise.

Toc! Ce fut suffisant pour sortir Allen de ses pensées, enfin pas complètement. Une fois ses rôties beurrées, il se sentait trop paresseux pour aller sortir la confiture du placard, il sortit de la maison, rôties à la main près à partir pour l'école. À l'intersection, il tourna à la droite et marcha près d'une dizaine de minutes avant de se retrouver dans un parc. Le parc contenait plusieurs cerisiers. Allen s'imagina la scène que ça devait être au printemps. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il lui manquait quelque chose, mais quoi? Il porta ses mains à ses poches. Ses mains vides. Soudain, il se rappela ce qu'il lui manquait. Son cartable! Et puis que faisait-il dans un parc, comment s'était-il rendu ici?

Allen jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était déjà huit heures et sept! Il allait encore être en retard. Il courut vers la rue de laquelle il supposait qu'il venait. Il déambula dans les rues pendant approximativement dix minutes avant de tomber sur une rue qui lui était familière. De là, il retrouva son chemin jusqu'à sa maison, il se mit à fouiller ses poches pour ses clés lorsque sa maison arriva en vue. Il retourna ses poches en vain, elles n'y étaient pas. Il vit quelque chose scintiller dans l'allée. C'était ses clés! Il courut les chercher, entra dans la maison à toute vitesse, grimpa les escaliers quatre par quatre, prit son cartable, dévala les escaliers et sortit de la maison sans oublier de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

Il commença alors une course folle vers l'école et il y arriva en un temps record. Manque de chance, la grille était fermée. Il se dirigea vers la cabine du gardien pour lui demander de la lui ouvrir et eut le droit à un gros sermon parce qu'il était encore en retard. Il passa les grilles en maugréant contre les gardiens qui retardaient les élèves qui avaient justement déjà du retard. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui en plus. Il changea ses chaussures et se rendit à son cours en évitant le gardien. Il avait sciences à la première. Il congna à la porte et Komui-sensei l'ouvrit en soupirant.

-Ah la la. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné que ce soit vous qui cognez à la porte Walker-san? demanda Komui-sensei exaspéré. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Allen arrivait en retard le matin.

- Je suis désolé Komui-sensei. Je me suis encore perdu, s'excusa Allen en s'inclinant.

- Vous avez de la chance que Cross-san m'ait prévenu de votre manque de sens d'orientation, mais je dois tout de même donner des conséquences. Je veux voir sur mon bureau, lundi matin, une copie de cent répétitions de «Je n'arriverai plus en retard à mon cours de sciences.» Est-ce assez clair Walker-san? fit Komui en affichant un faux air exaspéré.

- Hai! affirma Allen. Komui se poussa du cadre de porte et le laissa rejoindre son pupitre. Allen alla s'asseoir à sa place et salua Lenalee qui le regardait en cachant son sourire derrière son livre. Allen fit une moue faussement indignée à son sourire. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, si on n'avait pas pensé à lui fournir un sens de l'orientation à la naissance!

- Lenalee, Walker-san, veuillez prêter attention au cours, je vous pris, fit Komui-sensei, les prenant par surprise. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier sourire et fixèrent leur attention sur le cours. À la pause, ils retrouvèrent Lavi et Kanda dehors près d'un bosquet de cerisiers.

- Ne? Moyashi-chan? Tu t'es encore perdu ce matin? Tu t'es retrouvé où cette fois? questionna Lavi.

-Oui, j'étais encore perdu, Lavi. J'ai fait un tournant à droite, enfin je crois, et après je ne sais plus vraiment où j'allais. Au final, je me suis rendu dans un parc de cerisiers avant de m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas mon cartable. Ensuite, j'ai voulu retourner chez moi, mais j'étais encore plus perdu qu'au départ. Une fois arrivé chez moi, j'ai fouillé mes poches pour mes clés, mais elles n'y étaient pas! Je les ai retrouvées dans l'allée et après j'ai couru comme un fou pour aller chercher mon cartable et aller à l'école. Ce stupide gardien m'a encore plus retardé en voulant me sermonner. Il n'est vraiment pas gêné! raconta Allen à la vitesse supérieure. Tandis que les autres qui se retenaient de rire finirent par s'esclaffer enfin sauf Kanda qui s'était cependant permis un sourire en coin. Allen avait un air si outré qu'ils leur étaient difficile de ne pas rire. Lavi contrôla le plus vite son fou rire.

- Mah enfin, le plus important c'est que tu sois arrivé quand même à l'école. Peut-être que Kanda devrait aller te chercher le matin, ça t'éviterait de te perdre ainsi, fit Lavi en se cachant derrière Allen.

- Hey! Je ne suis pas ton bouclier. Va voir ailleurs si tu en veux un, s'écria Allen en s'ôtant du chemin. Kanda ne semblait attendre que ça, car il s'élança vers Lavi qui se mit à courir autour de Lenalee et de Allen en criant.

- Moo... Ce n'est pas gentil de me faire ça Moyashi-chan! cria Lavi en continuant de courir, Kanda à ses trousses. Celui-ci se rapprochait dangereusement de Lavi.

- Bah! T'avais qu'à ne pas m'appeler Moyashi-chan dans ce cas, fit le blandinet. Il n'était pas fou. Il était hors de question qu'il se mette entre Kanda et sa proie qui était Lavi en ce moment. Et puis, le rouquin s'en sortait toujours relativement indemne, un bleu ou deux c'est tout et même là cela n'arriverait pas souvent. Kanda sembla se fatiguer de chasser le rouquin et s'arrêta. Lavi fit de même peu après.

- Bon, maintenant que vous avez fini de vous bagarrer, on pourrait peut-être continuer notre conversation, vous croyez? demanda Lenalee.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un vienne me chercher, je suis capable de me rendre à l'école tout seul. Je ne suis plus en maternelle quand même, bouda Allen. Le rouquin partit à rire devant la moue boudeuse de son ami.

- Je blaguais Allen. Soit pas offensé. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu as toujours fini par arriver à l'école et je crois qu'avec de moins en moins de retard, rassura Lavi.

- Allez venez, la cloche va sonner, fit Kanda soudainement en se dirigeant vers l'école. Il avait effectivement raison : la cloche sonna lorsqu'ils mirent les pieds à l'intérieur. Après leur dernier cours de la journée, ils dinèrent ensemble, mais avant qu'Allen puisse partir Lavi le prit par le bras pour le retenir.

- Viens chez moi vers 2 h 15, pour que l'on puisse commencer ta première leçon. Prend l'autobus, ce sera plus rapide et une fois que tu sors de l'autobus, tourne à droite et continue tout droit jusqu'à la deuxième intersection où tu tournes à gauche et puis tu tournes encore à ta gauche et le 653. Tiens, j'ai tout écrit sur ce papier, dit Lavi à toute vitesse, bon la il faut que j'y aille. On se revoit tout à l'heure!

- Ah ok... répondit Allen. Le rouquin était parti sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot. Allen jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était près d'une heure de l'après-midi. Une heure de l'après-midi… Il n'avait plus qu'une heure et quart pour se rendre chez Lavi!

Allen marcha rapidement pour être chez lui aussi vite que possible. Il entra en coup de vent dans sa maison et grimpa quatre par quatre les escaliers. Il se changea et vida son cartable pour y garder que ses livres de japonais. Une fois fini, il ressortit de la maison et se dirigea vers l'arrêt d'autobus le plus près. Une fois entré dans celui-ci, il s'assied et regarda les arrêts défilés nerveusement. S'il manquait son arrêt, il était fichu. Jamais il n'arriverait à se retrouver grâce à son piètre sens de l'orientation. Ses mains jouaient avec la poignée de son cartable. Enfin, son arrêt arriva.

Une fois descendu, il regarda à droite et puis à sa gauche. Une série de maisons s'étendaient des deux côtés. Il devait se diriger à gauche en descendant de l'autobus ou bien était-ce à droite? Allen regarda l'heure : il était une heure cinquante passée et il était perdu. Il se dirigea vers la gauche et suivit le chemin qu'il croyait être le bon. Il vit de nombreuses rues et maisons défilées, des enfants qui jouaient à l'extérieur et des gens qui marchaient dans la rue avant d'enfin en arriver à la maison qu'il cherchait. Il avait déjà vingt minutes de retard. Il regarda la maison un instant. Celle-ci avait deux étages et semblait modeste. Un mur de ciment la séparait de la rue, comme toutes les maisons du quartier qu'il avait parcouru. Le mur de ciment continuait tout le long des deux côtés de la rue et ne s'interrompait que pour faire place à des portails pour que les voitures et les gens puissent accéder aux maisons.

Allen regarda autour du portail et y vit une sonnette sur laquelle il s'empressa d'appuyer. Il attendit un moment avant de voir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et d'y voir Lavi qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre. Allen poussa la grille et alla rejoindre Lavi. Celui-ci le tira vivement à l'intérieur.

-Allez! Donne-moi ton manteau. Ah! Fais juste mettre tes chaussures sur le bord du mur. Allez viens, allons s'atteler à la tâche pour s'en débarrasser au plus vite, débita le rouquin rapidement en entraînant le pauvre blandinet à sa suite.

- Lavi! Je peux marcher par moi-même! Tu n'es pas obligé de me traîner partout, s'exclama Allen. Lavi s'arrêta brusquement et lâcha le bras par lequel il traînait Allen.

-Ah! Pardon Allen! Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué que je te tirais partout ainsi, s'excusa le rouquin en se grattant la tête. Allen frotta son bras qui était quelque peu douloureux. Le rouquin ne connaissait visiblement pas sa force.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, tu t'es perdu en chemin n'est-ce pas? demanda Lavi.

- Oui. Je me souvenais plus de quel côté aller et après je n'avais aucune idée d'où je me dirigeais, confessa Allen un peu embarrassé. Lavi secoua la tête en riant un peu à la malchance d'Allen.

- Tu ne te souviens pas? Je t'ai donné un morceau de papier avec toutes les instructions pour venir chez moi? questionna Lavi. Allen fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche du dit papier.

- AH! Le voilà! Je l'avais complètement oublié! Je peux être un véritable idiot parfois, dit Allen en riant de sa propre bêtise.

- Avant d'aller travailler, tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger? demanda Lavi.

-Non merci, déclina Allen.

- Bon. Allons travailler dans ce cas, dit Lavi en se dirigeant à l'étage. Ils montèrent et allèrent s'installer dans la chambre de Lavi. Celle-ci était à peu près aussi grande que la chambre d'Allen. Un lit simple, soigneusement fait était dans un coin de la chambre. Sous la seule fenêtre de la pièce était installé un bureau de travail sur lequel trônait une petite lampe de chevet. Deux chaises étaient installées devant celui-ci. Une commode trainait dans un autre coin de la chambre. Il y avait aussi une grande bibliothèque et des étagères pleines de livres. On avait l'impression qu'elle était plus petite qu'elle ne l'était à cause du peu d'espace libre. Lavi lui dit de s'installer au bureau. Une fois installés, ils commencèrent la leçon. Lavi vérifia ses compétences en japonais à l'aide de quelque testes rapides.

- Hum... Je crois savoir où est ta difficulté. Pour commencer, on va débuter avec la base et avancer de là. Bon, tu es au courant que dans le japonais, un mot ne peut pas finir par une consonne. Une consonne est TOUJOURS accompagnée d'une voyelle. Continuons avec les Hiragana. Ce sont les caractères utilisés pour les mots japonais. Ne les confonds pas avec les Katakana qui sont utilisés pour les mots étrangers, expliqua Lavi. Il était complètement sérieux. Plus du tout blagueur, c'était un tout autre Lavi.

- Ok. Jusqu'ici, je comprends, dit Allen absorbé par la leçon.

- Regardons la prononciation. Certaines syllabes ne se prononcent pas toujours comme elles s'écrient. «Si», se prononce «shi», «zi» s'est «ji», enchaina Lavi. Il finit d'expliquer les prononciations tout en vérifiant qu'Allen le suivait et le faisait répéter après lui.

- Maintenant, ta grande difficulté est que tu ne retiens pas les petites différences entre les Hiragana qui se ressemblent. Si l'on regarde par exemple, les syllabes «ka», «ki», «ku», «ke» et «ko», leur seule différence avec les syllabes «ga», «gi», «gu», «ge» et «go» sont deux petites lignes placées tous près de l'Hiragana. Toutefois, j'ai bien peur que dans ce cas tu vas devoir retenir par coeur ces différences, mais pour commencer tu vas travailler à retenir les syllabes dont les consonnes ont des bases uniques. Déjà, il y a le «y» («ya», «yu» et «yo»), le «w» («wa» et «wo»), le «r», le «m», le «n» et les voyelles seules. Cependant, il va falloir que tu les apprennes eux aussi. Tu connais les Hiragana des voyelles? demanda Lavi en donnant une feuille et un crayon à Allen.

- Oui, je connais les voyelles, répondit Allen en les écrivant sur la feuille.

- Bon, je veux tu retiennes les consonnes qui ont une base unique. Ça tombe bien, il me restait justement des documents de travail sur le sujet que mon tuteur m'avait donné en surplus. J'ai bien fait de les garder. Ils sont à ta droite. Fais les exercices et ne te gêne pas pour me demander de l'aide si tu en as besoin, finit Lavi. Alors qu'Allen s'attelait à sa tâche, Lavi s'occupait des devoirs qu'il comptait laisser à Allen pour la semaine.

- Bon, arrêtons nous, il est déjà cinq et demie. Je vais faire à souper, dit Lavi en se levant. Allen le regarda sortir de la chambre et finit la page d'exercices qu'il était en train de faire. Cela fait, il alla rejoindre son ami en bas. Il supposa qu'il était dans la cuisine, mais il ne savait pas où celle-ci se trouvait. Toutefois, Lavi faisait suffisamment de bruit pour qu'Allen le retrouve sans difficulté. Il avait commencé à faire le souper. Allen alla s'assoir à la table tout en regardant Lavi cuisiner.

- Yo, Allen, j'ai remarqué que tu semblais assez distrait cette semaine. Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la conscience? demanda Lavi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia Allen en pensant au kendoka.

- Ah! Encore! Tu l'as encore fait! s'écria Lavi. Allen sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se sortir Kanda de ses pensées. Lavi mit la table et servit le souper pendant qu'Allen était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

-Allen, tu ne penserais pas à Kanda par hasard? demanda Lavi sérieusement. Allen sentit le sang monter à ses joues à nouveau. Le rouquin n'allait visiblement pas lâcher le morceau et en plus, il avait visé juste.

- Pas besoin d'être gêné, je n'irais pas le répéter. Je serais un bien piètre ami si je faisais ça. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui a déclenché ce soudain intérêt pour Kanda.

- Depuis le début et je ne sais pas pourquoi. La seule chose que je sais c'est que la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai ressenti quelque chose, mais cela ne fait que quelques jours que j'ai un intérêt comme tu l'as dit pour Kanda, débuta Allen. Bien qu'il hésitait un peu à en parler, Allen ressentait le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas vraiment le goût de tout gardé pour lui. Qui plus est, il avait confiance en Lavi. Il n'allait pas aller le crier sur tous les toits, sans compter que son avis ne serait probablement pas de trop.

- L'autre jour, je faisais parti de ceux qui devaient rester à l'école pour nettoyer. Lorsque nous avons fini de nettoyer la classe, je me suis rappelé que Kanda avait sa pratique de Kendo. Alors curieux, je suis allé voir. Il ne restait que lui dans le dojo, il était encore en train de s'entraîner, continua Allen quelque peu perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il pouvait se souvenir clairement du moment. Il ne vit pas Lavi esquisser un sourire.

- Et? insista Lavi.

- Hum? Oh! Il a fini de pratiquer pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, puis on a marché ensemble pendant un moment. Puis on a parlé et il n'était pas comme il est habituellement. Il était calme et serein. Il m'a même dit que je pouvais lui parler de mes problèmes, qu'il m'écouterait si j'en avais besoin, finit Allen.

Lavi le regarda comme s'il voyait quelque chose qu'Allen ne voyait pas.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre si tu ne le veux pas, mais il y a plus n'est-ce pas? demanda Lavi. Il vit Allen se tendre. Il avait vu juste.

- Il y a plus. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. Ce jour-là, j'ai ressenti des émotions que je n'avais jamais ressenties. Je commence à me poser bien des questions. Kanda est différent. Enfin, je veux dire que je vois Kanda différemment de Lenalee-chan et de toi, et ce depuis le début. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite remarqué sa beauté. Bizarre à dire vis-à-vis d'un autre garçon, mais je ne vois pas comment le dire autrement. Ses yeux froids comme de l'acier, mais qui pourtant sont si beaux, particulièrement lorsqu'ils perdent leur froideur. Je dois dire qu'à première vue, sa personnalité est suffisante pour repousser la plupart des gens, mais j'ai tendance à croire que c'est un masque. Le Kanda que j'ai vu cette journée-là, après l'école, était totalement différent, enfin…une fois passée les premières phrases qu'il a dites. Il tient réellement à nous. C'est juste qu'il ne le montre pas. Il hante mes pensées et mes rêves. Lorsque je pense à lui, je sens des papillons s'agiter dans mon estomac. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que c'est, expliqua Allen. Il était embarrassé de s'être emporté comme ça, mais ça lui faisait du bien de ne plus avoir ce poids sur les épaules.

- Je crois savoir quel est ton problème, dit Lavi.

- Quoi?

- Tu es amoureux.

-EHH! s'écria Allen tout rouge. Amoureux? Lui? Il était vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose dans ce domaine, mais à ce point...

- Réfléchis-y un moment. Tu ne vois pas Kanda comme Lenalee-chan et moi. Tu es physiquement attiré par lui. Tu es aussi attiré par sa personnalité. Tu penses sans arrêt à lui, même que tu rêves de lui. Sans compter qu'il provoque toutes sortes d'émotions nouvelles en toi. Pour moi, c'est clair. Tu l'aimes. Je crois que tu devrais y penser sérieusement. Nier tes sentiments ou croire à de faux sentiments ne te fera que de tort, expliqua Lavi sérieusement. Allen rejoua ce que Lavi lui avait dit dans sa tête maintes fois. Il se leva brusquement.

- Je suis désolé, Lavi, mais je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Il se fait tard et j'aimerais pouvoir repenser à tout ça seul, s'excusa Allen en se dirigea vers la porte.

- Allen, tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne? Il fait noir et tu ne connais pas le chemin, demanda Lavi en regarda Allen enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures.

- Non, ça va aller. J'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul. On se revoit lundi, rejeta Allen avant de sortir. Il entendit Lavi lui dire au revoir et lui dire de faire attention en chemin avant que la porte se referme. Il passa le portail et commença à marcher le long de la route. Cette fois-ci, il pensa à regarder le papier que Lavi lui avait donné à l'école. Il n'avait qu'à faire le chemin à l'envers.

Il repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Lavi. Ce que son ami lui avait dit n'était pas dénué de bon sens. C'est juste qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ce genre de chose auparavant. Il avait toujours préféré être seul dans son coin plutôt que d'affronter tous ces gens qui ne faisaient que lui rendre la vie difficile. Mais là, il découvrait tout d'un coup son orientation sexuelle. Il aimait un garçon. Bien que dans plusieurs pays de l'o

uest, comme l'Amérique du Nord et des pays de l'Europe acceptaient l'homosexualité, il n'avait aucune idée de comment les Japonais y réagissaient. Il préférait encore aimer Kanda en secret plutôt que de se faire rejeter.

Il fut soudainement tiré dans une ruelle et jeté contre le mur. Allen ferma les yeux sous le choc et entre-temps, il sentit deux paires de mains l'agripper solidement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que ses tourmenteurs n'étaient nul autre que Road, David et Jasdero plus une autre personne qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. C'était un homme de grande taille, costaud. Allen n'arrivait pas à voir ses traits clairement dus à la noirceur de la ruelle. Road le regardait cruellement, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Regardez sur qui nous sommes tombés. Notre cher petit Allen qui marchait seul dans la nuit. On ne t'a pas appris que c'est dangereux de se promener seul la nuit, Allen? se moqua Road. Il ne répondit pas. La peur l'empêchait de parler.

- Oh... Le pauvre petit oiseau a si peur qu'il a avalé sa langue, fit Jasdero.

- Que me voulez-vous? demanda finalement Allen. Les jumeaux et Road se mirent à rire.

- On a réussi à parler finalement? Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas savoir assez vite ce que nous voulons, lui dit-elle.

- Tu t'es échappé il y a huit ans et tu as tout oublié. Il va falloir tout te réapprendre, lui dit David d'une voix plaintive.

- Je n'ai rien à apprendre de vous! s'écria Allen. Avant qu'il ne sache ce qui se passait, Allen sentit une grande douleur à l'estomac. Il vit l'homme reculer d'un pas. Il avait bougé si vite qu'Allen ne l'avait pas vu frapper. Road prit son menton entre ses doigts glacés et tourna son visage vers elle. Elle le fixa de ses yeux menaçants.

- Tut, tut, tut. Pas de ça avec nous Allen. Si tu sors du terrain autorisé, Skin va te rappeler à l'ordre est-ce bien clair? menaça Road. Allen entendit Skin craquer ses doigts.

- Oui c'est clair, céda Allen. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien que Skin était parfaitement capable de l'envoyer à l'hôpital.

- Bon, je ne tournerai pas autour du pot, le chef est grandement frustré de ton comportement. Tu ne connais plus ta place et pour couronner le tout, tu te tiens avec ses minables. Tu as été vers eux au lieu de nous. Maintenant, il te reste deux choix. Tu nous reviens ou tu restes avec tes minables d'amis et tu souffres, avertit-elle. Allen tremblait et regarda le sol. Non pas de peur, mais de rage. Pour rien au monde, il n'abandonnerait ses amis. Surtout pas pour les rejoindre eux. Il releva brusquement la tête. Les flammes de sa colère semblaient enflammer ses yeux.

- Jamais tu m'entends! Jamais je n'abonnerais mes amis pour des brutes dans votre genre! Je préfère encore souffrir plutôt que de vous faire plaisir, cria Allen. Cela ne plut pas du tout à ses tourmenteurs. Les jumeaux resserrèrent leur grippe et Road recula enragée.

- Tu l'auras voulu. Skin, tu as le champ libre.

Une pluie de coups s'abattit sur Allen. Aucun de ses membres ne semblait être épargné. Il serra les dents, refusant de crier. Il ne leur donnerait pas cette satisfaction. L'un des jumeaux remonta son bras gauche dans son dos, trop haut. Il se mit à crier de douleur, les yeux agrandis par la souffrance. Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir et il continua de crier. Il se sentit commencer à perdre prise avec la réalité, lorsque les coups cessèrent. Il tomba durement au sol, sur son poignet. La douleur explosa dans ce dernier, le faisant crier de nouveau. Il rassembla le peu de forces qui lui restaient et releva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Il entendait des voix, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'elles disaient. Sa vision était floue, mais il vit qu'un jeune homme était en train de se battre avec ses tourmenteurs. Ceux-ci battirent en retraite et le jeune homme resta sur ses gardes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue. Il vient auprès de Allen et s'agenouilla et le souleva doucement vers lui.

- Allen! Allen! l'appela-t-il. Kanda. Kanda était venu à son secours. Allen sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux avant de perdre connaissance, sachant qu'il était maintenant en sécurité.

~o~

Allen commença à reprendre connaissance petit à petit. Il sentait qu'on le débarrassait de ses vêtements. Cela le réveilla. Il tenta de repousser l'autre, mais il ne réussit qu'à raviver la douleur, particulièrement dans son épaule. Tout lui revint d'un coup. Road, les jumeaux et Skin. La douleur. Kanda. C'est vrai, Kanda était venu à son secours. Il regarda plus attentivement celui qui était en train de le déshabiller. C'était bel et bien Kanda.

- Tu vas arrêter de te débattre. Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, mais il faut que j'ôte tes vêtements pour pouvoir te soigner, grogna le kendoka. Allen ne dit pas un mot, mais il se laissa faire. Toutefois lorsque Kanda commença à glisser son chandail de son épaule gauche, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer et de lâcher un cri de douleur.

- Tout doux. Je dois ôter tes vêtements pour voir tes blessures, d'accord, lui dit doucement Kanda. Allen hocha la tête, tout en essayant de cacher ses larmes qui avaient surgi à cause de la douleur. Il sentit des pouces essuyer ses larmes tout doucement. Il leva les yeux et vit que le Japonais le regardait inquiet. Allen serra des dents lorsqu'il ôta son chandail. Bouger son poignet lui fait affreusement mal.

- Prépare-toi. Ça va faire mal, prévint Kanda. Il prit le poignet d'Allen et le tâta. Il se tendit en entendant crier Allen. Celui-ci tremblait comme une feuille. Kanda le prit dans ses bras du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans lui faire plus de mal et attendit que Allen réussisse à se calmer.

- Désoler, s'excusa Allen. Kanda soupira.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé. Allez, maintenant direction la salle de bains que je puisse nettoyer tes blessures, lui dit Kanda. Balayant la pièce du regard, il remarqua enfin qu'il était dans une chambre et sur un lit. La chambre était d'un bleu foncé et meublé avec seulement le strict nécessaire. Un lit, une commode et un bureau de travail. Allen se leva difficilement et suivit Kanda qui l'attendait dans l'entrée de la chambre. Il conduisit Allen à la salle de bains et le fit asseoir sur le siège de toilette. Il ne perdit pas de temps et commença à nettoyer les plaies d'Allen. Le jeune homme se regarda dans le miroir qui était situé devant lui, il était couvert de bleus. À certains endroits, sa peau avait cédé. Son poignet était d'une teinte violacée. Au moins, aucune de ses blessures ne lui laisserait de cicatrices. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Kanda pouvait voir toutes ses affreuses cicatrices. Ces marques qui hantaient son corps. Il commença à paniquer alors que Kanda finissait à peine de finir de nettoyer ses blessures.

- Oï, Moyashi! Allen! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta Kanda.

- Tu ne dois pas les voir. Personne ne doit les voir, gémit Allen. Kanda le regarda perplexe un instant, mais il comprit vite en le voyant agripper son bras couvert de cicatrices.

- Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant, ce ne sont que des cicatrices. Le plus important en ce moment est de te soigner. Alors, calme-toi et respire calmement, ordonna Kanda. Allen mit un temps à se calmer, mais le Japonais avait raison, pour l'instant il devait se soigner. Lorsqu'il se sentit suffisamment calme, il fit signe à Kanda qu'il pouvait continuer ce qu'il faisait avant qu'il se mette à paniquer. Kanda désinfecta et pansa les plaies puis pansa son poignet qui était foulé.

- Je ne suis pas médecin, il faudrait en consulter un pour ton bras, lui dit Kanda.

- Mais je n'en ai pas et je n'ai pas l'argent pour en consulter un. Je ne veux pas en voir un, objecta Allen. Kanda réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer.

- C'est ton choix. Mais, si la condition de ton poignet empire, je t'accompagnerai chez un médecin moi-même s'il le faut, annonça Kanda avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle de bains. Allen le suivit prestement. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où il s'était réveillé. Il vit le Japonais qui fouilla dans la commode. Celui-ci en sortit un grand chandail à manches courtes et une paire de pantalons qu'il lança à Allen. Il prit des vêtements pour lui et lui dit de se changer avant de sortir de la pièce. Allen se changea dans les vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Après un moment, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Kanda qui le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi? demanda Allen.

- Rien, mais je n'imaginais pas que tu aurais l'air aussi... petit dans mes vêtements, taquina Kanda en regardant Allen commencer à rougir.

- Tu dors dans le lit. Je vais me sortir un futon. Je vais être dans le salon. Le salon est au bout du couloir. Ne proteste pas, il est trop tard pour que tu rentres chez toi et je ne te laisse pas partir avant que je saches que tu es en assez bon état pour rentrer chez toi, annonça Kanda avant de le laisser seul dans la chambre sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Allen soupira et se dirigea vers le lit. Il était trop épuisé pour contester. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien.

~o~

Tout était noir autour de lui. Allen n'y voyait absolument rien. Soudain, une lueur apparut. Il se dirigea vers elle. Elle provenait d'une porte. Il saisit d'une main tremblante la poignée et l'ouvrit. La lumière l'éblouit, le rendant aveugle pendant un instant. Lorsque sa vue s'ajusta, il vit un jeune enfant qui lui était familier. Il gisait au sol et pleurait près d'un foyer où un feu brûlait. L'enfant était entouré de silhouettes floues. Allen regarda plus attentivement l'enfant. Il avait des cheveux blancs et lui semblait assez petit. Un détail attira son regard. L'enfant ne portait pas de chandail et une marque semblait luire sur son dos. Allen s'approchait, la peur lui nouant les entrailles. Il vit sur l'omoplate une marque en forme de pentacle inversé dans lequel on retrouvait une tête de mort. Il vit le fer encore rouge qui gisait sur le bord du foyer. Il lui semblait entendre des voix, mais il ne comprenait pas ce que les voix racontaient. Allen se retourna brusquement vers les silhouettes. Quatre d'entre elles se précisaient de plus en plus. Bientôt, il put distinguer quatre enfants. Ces quatre enfants n'étaient nul autre que ses tourmenteurs. Il arriva à identifier son nom et ainsi que le surnom que les jumeaux lui avaient donné. Il vit l'enfant se recroqueviller lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de lui.

- Tu fais officiellement partie des nôtres maintenant. Tu n'es pas content, Allen?

- Ah, petit oiseau, la douleur va passer, après tout tu as survécu à pire que ça non?

- Allez petit oiseau, laisse-nous prendre soin de toi. Tu vas voir, on va prendre grand soin de toi.

Allen leur cria de ne pas l'approcher tout en essayant de faire taire leurs voix. Les ténèbres se renfermèrent de nouveau sur lui.

~o~

Allen se réveilla brusquement. Encore un cauchemar. Il n'avait jamais était aussi clair auparavant. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses tourmenteurs. Il fit le saut en entendant la porte s'ouvrir brusquement. Kanda se dirigea vers lui à grands pas. Il affichait une mine inquiète.

- Je t'ai entendu crier. Est-ce que ça va? lui demanda Kanda tout essoufflé. Allen le regarda encore secoué par son cauchemar. Il voulait parler à quelqu'un de son passé, il avait besoin d'en parler. Peut-être qu'en parler allégerait son fardeau, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas mettre le poids de son passé sur Kanda. Il sentit le lit s'enfoncer près de lui. Une main vint se poser doucement sur sa tête. Le poids de la main le réconforta un peu.

- Allen, tu peux me parler si tu veux. Tu as fait un cauchemar n'est-ce pas? En parler fait généralement un grand bien, lui dit Kanda. Allen inspira et en vint à une décision.

- Kanda, écoute-moi bien. J'ai quelque chose à dire. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'en porte le poids et le seul autre qui soit au courant est Cross, mon tuteur.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce avant que la voix d'Allen ne se fasse de nouveau entendre.

- Il y a huit ans, je me suis réveillé dans un hôpital et j'étais amnésique. J'avais même oublié mon propre nom. Ce jour-là, la première personne avec qui j'ai été en contact a été Cross. Il avait décidé de me prendre en charge. J'ai appris que mes parents étaient tous les deux décédés bien que je ne connaisse toujours pas la vérité à propos de leur mort, mais Cross était un ami de mon père. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'avais déjà toutes ces cicatrices et cette marque dans mon dos. Ces trucs dégoutants qui vont me suivre toute ma vie. Après un certain temps, je me suis mis à me rappeler certains souvenirs. Je ne dirais plus des impressions, des émotions, jamais des scènes. Encore à ce jour, je peux sentir la marque se former sur mon dos. Cross connait la vérité, mais il ne veut pas me la dévoiler, disant que la vérité me ferait que du tord. Comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai déménagé maintes fois, sans jamais me faire d'amis jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur vous trois. Cependant la première journée d'école, Cross m'a débarqué à l'école avec un avertissement « Allen, fait attention à toi, surtout à _eux_. Ils sont plus dangereux que ce qu'ils en ont l'air, alors méfie-toi. » C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Ce soir-là, je suis rentré chez moi pour découvrir que Cross était parti suite à une découverte dans ses recherches et encore il me disait de me méfier d'eux sans jamais me dire qui ils étaient. Le lendemain, j'ai découvert finalement découvert de qui parlait mon tuteur. Road, David et Jasdero. Ces trois-là se souviennent de moi, mais moi je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux. En plus, ils connaissaient l'emplacement de mes cicatrices et de ma marque. Ils ne cessaient de faire référence au passé. Lorsque tu m'as sauvé dans la rue, ils m'ont imposé un choix. Je devais choisir entre eux et vous. Vous choisir, revenait à accepter la souffrance, mais j'ai tout de même accepté. Je préfère être loyal à mes amis plutôt qu'à mes tourmenteurs. Le cauchemar que j'ai fait est en fait un souvenir. Le souvenir du moment où ils m'ont imposé leur marque. Ils disaient que je faisais maintenant partie des leurs. Ils étaient là, tous les quatre, raconta Allen. Il sentit ses épaules s'alléger d'un poids. En parler lui avait fait un bien fou. Il regarda Kanda qui était resté silencieux pendant qu'Allen racontait son histoire. Allen voyant que Kanda ne bougeait et ne parlait toujours pas commença à s'énerver. Et si le kendoka ne le croyait pas? Si Kanda pensait qu'il n'était qu'un menteur qui cherchait qu'à attirer l'attention sur lui. La main de Kanda se posa de nouveau sur sa tête.

- De nous quatre, tu es bien celui avec le plus lourd passé. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne change rien à ce que je pense de toi. Au contraire, tu fais face à tout cela et même s'ils te font peur, tu es capable de tenir ton bout. Je crois que c'est honorable. Cela explique bien des choses. Particulièrement ton comportement. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerai pas aux autres. Tu leur parleras quand tu te sentiras prêt, comme que tu l'as fait avec moi, le rassura Kanda. Il dit à Allen de l'attendre un moment et sortit de la chambre. Il revint avec son futon. Il le posa à terre, près du lit.

- Tiens, comme ça si tu es encore hanté par tes cauchemars, je pourrai te réveiller. Maintenant, au lit. Je veille sur ton sommeil, lui dit Kanda. Kanda ne savait pas à quel point ses paroles avaient touché Allen. Plus que jamais, Allen ressentait son amour pour Kanda en lui. Il sentait son coeur battre et se réchauffer en lui.

- Merci, le remercia Allen. Un simple mot qui pourtant portait en lui tous ses sentiments. Kanda sourit, il avait compris que c'était plus qu'un simple merci. Ils se couchèrent en se souhaitant bonne nuit. Cette fois-ci, le sommeil d'Allen fut calme et sans cauchemar. Il se sentait complètement en sécurité avec Kanda dans la chambre.

~o~

Allen se réveilla tranquillement. Il sourit cette fois-ci, car il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Il regarda à côté du lit et vit que Kanda était déjà levé. Il se leva à son tour et marcha le long du couloir. Il arriva dans un salon très simple. On y retrouvait une télévision sur le mur du fond et en face de la télévision, il y avait un divan et une table basse. Un fauteuil était installé perpendiculairement au divan. Finalement, il y avait une petite bibliothèque sur un des murs du salon et à côté de la bibliothèque, il y avait une petite table sur laquelle trônait un téléphone. Il balaya le salon du regard. Pas de Kanda.

Allen se dirigea ensuite à la droite du salon et entra alors dans une petite cuisine où Kanda était en train de silencieusement préparer le petit-déjeuner. Le déjeuner était comme celui qu'il avait mangé, il y avait quelques jours.

- Bon matin, dit Allen. Il vit l'autre faire le saut. Il avait réussi à lui faire peur. Un sourire orna ses lèvres à cette pensée. Kanda se retourna vers lui un instant avant de retourner à la préparation du déjeuner.

- Bonjour. Assied-toi, le déjeuner est pratiquement prêt, lui dit Allen. Il fit comme que Kanda lui a dit de faire et s'assied à la table. La table était relativement petite. On pouvait y asseoir au plus trois personnes. Il regarda Kanda tout en essayant de vérifier ses sentiments à son égard. Il se déplaçait toujours avec autant de grâce, c'est jusque Allen ne l'avait pas remarqué avant ce fameux soir de pratique de kendo. Dans le fond, Kanda était un peu comme lui : tous les deux portaient des masques vis-à-vis des autres. Il ne connaissait pas la raison de Kanda bien que lui connaissait maintenant la sienne. Il se souvint de la façon dont il avait soigné ses blessures, ses doigts sur sa peau. Le Japonais avait pris des précautions pour éviter de lui faire plus de mal. Pour une fois, le garçon quelque peu brusque avait été d'une douceur étonnante. En plus, il avait été compréhensif de son problème. Allen ne l'en aimait que plus bien qu'il soit toujours hors de question de lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Il préférait encore à s'en tenir à l'amitié.

Il fut réveillé de ses pensées lorsque des plats furent déposés devant lui. Allen prit les baguettes.

- Itadakimasu! dit-il avant de s'attaquer à son déjeuner.

- Itadakimasu, répéta Kanda avant de se mettre lui aussi à manger. Ils mangèrent leur déjeuner dans un silence plutôt confortable. Après le déjeuner, ils nettoyèrent la vaisselle ensemble. Allen nettoyait et Kanda séchait et serrait la vaisselle.

- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. Si tu veux, je peux te prêter des vêtements encore. Tes vêtements après tout ne sont pas dans un très bon état, lui annonça Kanda. Allen grimaça à l'idée de remettre ses vêtements. Il préférait encore porter des vêtements trop grands pour lui.

- Je préférais t'en emprunter, s'il te plait. Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de porter les miens, répondit Allen. Il suivit Kanda dans sa chambre. Il réalisa enfin qu'il avait passé la nuit dans le lit de celui qu'il aimait. Cette pensée eut l'effet de lui monter le rouge aux joues.

- Oï! Moyashi! Tu es tout rouge. Tu ne nous fais pas une fièvre, j'espère, s'inquiéta Kanda en posa sa main sur le front de Allen. Il ne réussit qu'à le rendre encore plus rouge. Allen se déroba du toucher du kendoka.

- . Je n'ai pas de fièvre, tout va bien. J'ai... j'ai juste un peu chaud, c'est tout, bredouilla le blandinet. Kanda le regarda sceptique avant de sourire comme s'il avait compris quelque chose. Il alla sortir des vêtements pour lui et Allen sans rajouter de commentaire et le laissa s'habiller seul en lui disant de le rejoindre sans le salon.

Allen prit tout son temps pour s'habiller et laisser ses joues refroidir. Il n'avait pas besoin que Kanda commence à lui sortir des commentaires sur ça. Une fois qu'il se sentit suffisamment calmé, il alla rejoindre le noir dans le salon. Le kendoka l'attendait avec un sac à la main. Il lui tendit le sac.

- Tiens, se sont tes vêtements. Si tu as fini de rougir, Moyashi, on peut y aller, lui dit Kanda avec son sourire moqueur. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et prit son manteau et lança à Allen son propre manteau.

- C'est Allen! Pas Moyashi, BaKanda! Et puis je ne rougissais pas! s'écria Allen dont le sang lui montait de nouveau aux joues. Il enfila son manteau et mit ses souliers avant de filer dehors en boudant. Il entendit Kanda rire dans son dos et la porte se refermer. Encore une fois, il était rentré dans le jeu de Kanda. À croire qu'il n'apprendrait jamais. Rendu en face de la maison, il regarda à sa droite et à sa gauche. Il vit qu'à sa droite la rue se terminait en cul-de-sac, donc il alla à la gauche. Kanda eut tôt fait de le rejoindre. Ils marchèrent en silence. Rien d'étonnant puisque généralement, Kanda était silencieux. C'était la première fois qu'Allen l'avait vu autant parler.

Allen repensa à la maison de Kanda. Celle-ci était assez petite et il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre locataire.

- Nee Kanda? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, tu vis seul n'est-ce pas? questionna Allen. Il vit Kanda se tendre avant de soupirer.

- Je vis seul, comme que tu l'as deviné répondit Kanda. Il semblait être en conflit avec lui-même alors Allen ne posa pas l'autre question qui lui brulait les lèvres. Pourquoi vivait-il seul? La seule raison pourquoi Allen était seul chez lui en ce moment, était parce que Cross devait suivre des recherches et n'allait pas déménager pour ça, mais il était sensé revenir.

- Mes parents m'ont jeté dehors, révéla Kanda. Allen s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. Ses parents l'avaient jeté dehors, mais quel genre de parents pourrait jeter leur enfant dehors? Kanda s'arrêta lui aussi de marcher.

- Désoler. Je ne voulais pas te forcer à te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, s'excusa Allen la tête baissée. Il entendit Kanda soupirer.

- On a tous des souvenirs qu'on préfèrerait oublier, mais ce sont toujours ceux-là les plus résistants. Ceux qui ne veulent pas se taire. Si l'on pouvait tous enfouir nos mauvais souvenirs, la vie serait plus facile, lui dit Kanda avant de se remettre à marcher à grands pas et Allen dut courir pour le rejoindre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent chez lui. Kanda n'habitait qu'à une dizaine de minutes de chez Allen. Allen se retourna vers lui.

- Hum... Veux-tu entrer?

- Non merci. Je dois retourner chez moi. J'ai promis à cet idiot de Usagi qu'il pouvait venir me voir aujourd'hui, soupira Kanda. Allen se mit à rire ce à quoi Kanda répondit avec un regard menaçant.

- Cesse de rire de moi, baka Moyashi!

- C'est Allen! Puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as l'air si découragé que s'en est drôle, rétorqua Allen. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment lorsqu'ils entendirent une sonnerie qui les coupa net dans leur élan d'insultes. Kanda fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un cellulaire. Il regarda l'afficheur avant de répondre.

- Baka Usagi, je m'en viens. Tu peux attendre un peu... Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires... Mais oui, maintenant prend ton mal en patience et attend une dizaine de minutes, conversa Kanda avant de raccrocher. Il se tourna vers Allen.

- Lavi est déjà chez moi alors je dois y aller, on se revoit demain, lui dit Kanda.

- Bonne chance et à demain, se moqua Allen. Kanda roula des yeux et repartit chez lui. Allen en profita pour rentrer dans sa maison et aller se changer. Il décida de laver ses vêtements et ceux de Kanda qu'il comptait bien lui redonner à l'école. Il alla dans sa chambre par la suite et eut l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il resta planter au beau milieu de sa chambre à regarder autour de lui cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir oublié. Il regarda son bureau sur lequel trainaient ses affaires d'école. Son cartable! Lorsqu'il était sorti précipitamment de chez Lavi, il avait complètement oublié d'aller chercher son cartable. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Lavi n'oublie pas de le lui amener à l'école. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa fin de semaine. Ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'il oubliait son cartable. Allen soupira. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas sa fin de semaine ou plutôt le samedi n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance.


End file.
